New Titan Shifter?
by JustSayian12
Summary: What would happen if there was another Shifter? Axel starts with Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. But will he end with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the ACTUAL fan fic I've been working on.**

* * *

**Axel has blonde hair, he is taller than Reiner but shorter than Bertolt.**

**He's a little tanner than all the other Titan Shifters.**

**He has a very bad relationship with Bertolt. (he and Bertolt are battling to be the leader)**

**Whenever Axel transforms, I'll say his Titan details. **

* * *

Enjoy!

New Titan.

Axel wakes up in a cold sweat. _What the hell…? _He thinks as he looks around. He looks around until he realizes that he's on a tree branch. _Oh, right. We're breaching the Wall today. What the hell was that dream about…? _He thinks to himself as he wipes his sweat from his forehead. He sees Reiner waking up with his signature yawn.

"Axel? Your usually not up first." Reiner said as he stands up to stretch.

"I know. I had a dream. But it felt like it actually happened. Or, maybe it's gonna happen." Axel said as he rubs his eyes and stands up. Annie starts to wake up.

"Well, what was it about?" Reiner said. Annie turns to Axel as she stretches.

"I heard screaming, and it was like whoever was screaming was struggling about something. Maybe it was nothing." Axel said as he shrugs it off.

Annie stands up and looks at Axel. "Could it be another one of your 'visions' again?"

"Maybe. Where's Bertl?"

"I told you to never call me that again." Bertolt said as he drops down from the branch beneath them. "I've been up all night."

"Why?" Axel said as he leans against the tree.

"Because unlike all of you, I'm pretty damn petrified about this situation" Bertolt said as he rubs his head.

"Well, you should've gotten sleep. It's no use transforming without proper rest." Axel said.

"Ugh. You sound like our instructor." Annie said as she looks at the Wall.

Axel looks at the Wall. He feels the cold wind on his face as he looks towards the district. "What district is this called again?"

"Shiganshina. Or at least that's what the instructor told us." Reiner said as he starts to pack his bag.

"Hey, either way, it's coming down today right?" Axel said as he laughs.

"Could you please be a little more sensitive?" Bertolt said as he looks at Axel.

"Why? This'll be a piece of cake." Axel said as he turns around. "We'll breach the Wall, find the coordinate, fix the Wall, and be back in the homeland with the coordinate in a few months."

"Unless of course the Coordinate is an actual person. Idiot." Bertolt said as he rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Axel said as he starts to walk up to Bertolt.

Annie and Reiner back away as Axel walks to Bertolt. Meeting eyes with each other as they back away. Bertolt turns to see Axel facing him.

"The last time I checked, I was in charge." Axel said.

"You don't deserve it. We all know this."

"But who still did it?" Axel remarks.

"And what the hell are you going to do? Pipsqueak."

"You and me both know that I could kick your ass any day. Any time. Titan, or Human." Axel utters as he walks away. "Reiner. Go. It's time. Bertl will ride on Reiner's back until he reaches the Wall, then he'll breach it."

"What about me?" Annie said as she stands still.

Axel looks at Annie. "We'll go in together."

Eren is sitting down with Mikasa and Armin. Armin has a few scratches on his face and is rubbing his arm slightly.

"They accidentally heard me going on about how mankind's future laid beyond the Walls. Even though they probably understood a half of it." Armin said as he hears the gentle sounds of the wind and children.

"Idiots…" said Eren as he throws a rock into the river. "Why does life have to be like this? People just can't let people dream and live can't they?"

"The Walls are the most powerful idea." Armin claims. "We've survived for 100 years because of them. I understand why people are afraid."

"Well, maybe other people are afraid…I say to hell with them!"

"Someone's gonna hear you Eren." Mikasa said as she looks at Eren.

Eren looks at Mikasa and get angry. "Why should I care? You'd just go ahead and tell."

Armin looks at Mikasa and then looks back at Eren. "Your parents know about the scouts?"

"Yeah. They're not too please about it either." Eren said looking back at Armin.

"I don't blame them." Armin sighs. "It's unsettling, but some people are willing to live with it. But it is pretty damn terrifying…"

"Ugh…It's taking them forever." Axel said as he's lying down.

"Could you please act like your own age?" Annie said as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, you act like humans can actually kill us."

"Apparently, they can. You saw the group of humans in the forest. They were flying around and were actually able to kill a Titan."

"Until the Titans that were around us realized there was fresh meat." Axel laughs.

Annie rolls her eyes as she feels the wind on her face. "Here it comes."

Axel groans as he stands up. "How come Bertolt gets the badass intro?"

Bertolt appears in a giant orange light in his Titan form. He looks over the Wall and looks over the people. Axel and Annie hear screams as Bertolt kicks a giant hole into the Wall letting the Titans into Shiganshina.

"Well, time to go." Axel said as he jumps off. Axel transforms into a 15 meter, very muscular Titan with blue eyes and jagged teeth.

Annie jumps onto Axel and they ride towards the Wall. When Axel gets there he sees humans being eaten. Axel turns to see Reiner standing on a building.

Reiner signs to Axel. "Where's Annie?"

"I set her down and she left." Axel signs back.

"Search for the coordinate."

"I'm on it." Axel starts to look around as Reiner transforms. Axel hears a boy screaming and looks in that direction.

"Mom! Come on!" Eren screams as he tries to pull his mother out.

"Eren! Mikasa! Get out of here! Now! We'll all die if you don't run!" Eren's mother screams as Eren and Mikasa

"I want you more than anything! I need you!"

Axel looks as the boy and a girl try to help a woman. "That boy…I've seen him…" He thinks as he keeps watching Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren! It's one of them! You have to get out of here! NOW!" Eren's mother said as she sees a Titan walking towards him.

"Just run kid…stop being stubborn…" Axel thinks.

Hannes drops in and runs towards them.

"Hannes! Get the kids out of here!" Eren's mother yells.

"Nonsense. That's not our only option." Hannes said as he smiles. "I'm a trained soldier. I was trained to kill Titans and save lives!" Hannes runs towards the Titan. Hannes stops as he sees the Titan in front of him. He puts his sword back up and he heads back to Eren and Mikasa and picks them both of them up.

"No! Put me down!" Eren screams as he hits Hannes. "Stop! MOM!"

"I love you! Stay alive! JUST STAY ALIVE!" Eren's mother yells as a tear falls down her face. _Please. Don't leave me. _

"I swear I know that kid from something." Axel said as the Titan picks Eren's Mother.

"Stop it! PUT HER DOWN!" Eren yells at the Titan as the Titan snaps Eren's mother's back, killing her.

"What the…? That's not right. What the hell is up with that Titan?" Axel said as the Titan eats Eren's mother, making her blood rain from the sky. "Aww man…that's disgusting."

Axel heads straight for the gate where he sees no humans and is able to rip himself out of the Titan and gets on a boat. He looks around at the very crowded boat and is able to sit down. As he's sitting and trying to act sad, Armin and his grandfather sit down beside him.

"I hope Eren and Mikasa are okay." Armin said as he stands up and looks around.

_Hm, I think I've heard those names before. _Axel thinks to himself. _It was in my dream. What happened though? Why did I dream about those people?_

"Armin, please sit down." Armin's Grandfather said.

"I will. I'm just looking for them." Armin said as he sees Eren and Mikasa. "I see them!" He said.

Axel turns around to see Eren and Mikasa. He sees Eren's face and immediately knows where he's from.

_I remember them…him and me were fighting against something in our Titan forms. But what the hell were we fighting? _Axel says as he turns back around and tries to remember.

"Eren. What has he seen…?" Armin says as he sees Eren.

"Only god knows what he has seen. It'd be best if you don't yell out just yet." Armin's Grandfather said.

Armin sits back down. Whenever Eren and Mikasa sat down Armin walked to them and they all started talking until everyone hears giant cannon ball fires ricocheting off of something.

_Of course, leave it to Reiner and Bertolt to create a big presentation. _Axel thought to himself as Reiner bursts through the inner gate, letting Titans into Wall Maria._ I should've done that. That looks kinda fun._

A few hours later, Axel is inside Wall Rose looking for Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt when he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goi—" Axel said as he sees who it is.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Eren said in a very sad voice. Armin and Mikasa are behind him looking around.

"Oh, um. It's okay." Axel said walking away._ Damn it…what the hell we're me and him fighting?_

"Axel!"

Axel looks around and sees Reiner. Reiner starts walking to him and nods.

"Have you seen Annie or Bertolt?" Reiner said.

"If I would've seen them I wouldn't be alone." Axel said as he starts walking towards the food rations. Axel and Reiner both take two loafs of bread and start to look for Annie and Bertolt. They end up stopping at a big place where a lot of people are. They go to a quiet corner and look around.

Axel looks at Reiner. "Hey, Reiner."

"What is it?"

"You remember that dream I had right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Reiner said as he takes a bite out of his bread.

"I started to remember it. It had three people in it. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren."

"Pretty weird names."

"Yeah. I know." Axel takes a bite out of his bread. "The one I really remember was Eren. He was a Titan Shifter that—"

"A Titan Shifter? Axel, did you eat those leaves off that tree before we went to bed?" Reiner laughs.

"I'm serious. Here's the thing that really threw me off. When we were in Shiganshina, I saw them. All of them"

"You did?"

"I'm certain."

"Oh yeah? Then what did they look like?"

"Eren was, kinda short with short black hair. He had green eyes that were pretty damn crazy to look at. Mikasa was a girl with long, kinda beautiful, black hair. She wore a red scarf for some reason? It might a have been red. I have no idea. Armin looked really weak, like a flower. He had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Oh. Well we might as well go after every single person with that description." Reiner says sarcastically.

Axel sighs as he looks up and sees someone talking bad about the people. "Hey, get a load of this guy."

"This doesn't make any sense. These people are all gonna die anyway!" A soldier says. "Eat up rats! The Titans love meat on your bones!"

"Wow. Humans are hurtful."

"Yeah. Oh yeah! I saw the most weirdest Titan at Shiganshina."

"Define 'weird'"

"This is also how I started to remember Eren! He and this other girl was trying to get, I'm guessing it was their Mom or something, out of a boulder, the Titan ate the Mother,"

"Titans eat people Axel. I thought we established that…"

"No, this Titan killed her before it ate her! And it also took one giant bite out of her, sending her blood flying through the sky!"

"Aww…really?" Reiner stops eating his bread. "We're eating man!"

"I knew you'd finally stop eating." Axel laughs as he takes a bite out of his bread and sees Annie and Bertolt looking around.

"Axel!" Annie says as she runs towards them. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Bertolt walks up to Axel. "Axel, I thought we said to meet up at the church!"

"Of course! Of course you blame ME for YOU getting lost!" Axel screams. "We haven't seen you for days!"

Reiner looks at Annie and smiles as Axel fights with Bertolt. "Looks like we're back to normal."

"Nothing's gonna change." Annie laughs.


	2. Axel's Details

**Character Details**

· Name: Axel Mitchell.

· Age: 15 years of age.

· General physical description: Blonde hair, 190 cm tall.

· Hometown: Unknown at this point. Referred to as "Home Town"

· Relationship status: Single

· Current family: No known family members at this point.

· Family background: Nothing is known of Axel's parents or his origin.

· Friends: As of now, Axel's only well known friends are Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Bertolt Hoover.

· Other close relationships: Axel sees Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert as a future friends as he sees these characters in the future fighting together against a powerful force.

· Dress style: Dresses in the regular soldier uniform until he is addressed as having on "Normal clothes" witch consists of a white V-neck t-shirt with dark navy trousers.

· Favorite pastimes: Enjoys to draw the ambience of the environment.

· Strongest positive personality trait: Determined to do anything he sets his mind to.

· Strongest negative personality trait:

· Sense of humor: 20/10. Axel tends to joke around when he knows things are going bad. He does this to try and agitate Bertolt but he also does it to try and help those feeling down.

· Temper: 100/10. Bertolt is most likely the one who sets Axel off, as you will see in the Fan Fiction.

· Consideration for others: This far in the story, 0/10. He shows hardly any consideration for any humans. He shows a bit of consideration the more the story progresses.

· How other people see him: This far in the story, everyone sees Axel as that boy who doesn't speak to anyone unless he has to or he knows that person. Axel is distant from everyone in this part of the story. This is shown by seeing that he talks to no one in the 104th but Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt, knowing that their on a mission.

· Opinion of him/herself: Axel sees himself as a charming, sometimes idiotic, but loveable who would do anything to keep the people

· Other traits, especially those to be brought out in story:

· Ambitions: To return to his home and reunite with his "family". (The Character's ambitions will change throughout the entire Fan Fiction)

· Most important thing to know about this character: He has very strong feelings about Annie Leonhart. Seeing as though Axel will occasionally ask where Annie is. Annie feels the same way but doesn't show it as much as Axel will

· Will readers like or dislike this character, and why? Readers should dislike this character in the beginning but after they see his character change they will grow to love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while. I haven't done these because I kinda forgot. My birthday just passed and I was celebrating.**

**I posted some of Axel's details a few minutes ago hopefully. **

**Enjoy. :)**

One year later, Axel, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner enlist in the training corps. After the drill sergeant terrorizes a few cadets, he sends them to the dining hall to eat. The Titan Shifters sit away from everyone.

"Why is human food so disgusting?" Axel says quietly.

"Can you please talk a little more like a person?" Bertolt says looking up.

"Or what Bertl?" Axel smiles. "You'll transform?"

"Axel…shut up!" Annie says quietly.

Axel laughs as he looks around. He stops once he sees Eren. _What the hell…? Why is he here?_

Eren sits down with people starting to sit around him.

"Yeah. I've said it a million times. I saw the big guy!" Eren says as he begins to eat. The cadets around him begin to bombard him with questions.

"Looks like we have a class bragger." Reiner says as he looks at Eren.

"That's him!" Axel says as he turns around.

"Who's what?"

"That's Eren! The person from my dream one year ago!"

"Axel, calm down!" Reiner says as he looks around to check if anyone was looking.

"No! You all said I was crazy! But I was right!" Axel looks back at Eren. "He's the shifter I was fighting with."

Bertolt sighs. "If he's a shifter, what were you two fighting?"

Axel turns back around. "See, that's the problem. I don't remember."

"Oh boy." Bertolt laughs.

"Shut up…" Axel says as he turns around.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Reiner says as he gets up.

Bertolt and Annie get up and leave also. Axel stays behind until it is the real time to go. He gets up and accidentally bumps into Armin.

"Oh. Sorry. I gotta watch where I'm going." Armin says as he looks up at Axel.

"No problem."

"Hey, have I seen you someplace?"

"Um…" Axel tries to fake think. "I don't think so. You seem kinda familiar."

"So do you. Well. I guess it'll come to me overnight." Armin walks away.

_Are they all here? _Axel says as he walks out and sees Eren and Mikasa talking. _They are. What are they all doing here? They're…they're planning an attack on the Titans…aren't they? They must be spies…no…if Eren was a real shifter he'd know about us. Whatever. I shouldn't be thinking about this now. _Axel says as he walks towards the sleeping areas.

* * *

The next day, everyone gets set up on the training gear. Axel looks at everyone getting lifted up.

_People aren't really struggling with this. _Axel thinks as he gets lifted up and gets balanced with no struggle. _Hm. That easy?_

Axel gets lowered back down as he hears the drill instructor screaming at someone. He sees Reiner following him.

"Seems like he's pissed."

"Did someone fall?"

Axel and Reiner see that someone is hanging upside down. Axel sees that it's Eren and looks a little surprised.

"Looks like your Shifter can't even balance himself." Reiner laughs quietly.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" Axel laughs.

"Looks like he's going back home." Reiner walks away.

* * *

An hour later, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stay to help Eren get his balance.

"Just establish your weight evenly. It's really simple." Mikasa says to Eren.

"She's right Eren. If I can do it, I know you can."

"Right…Okay…I'm ready…"

Mikasa and Armin start to lift Eren up. Eren gets balanced for a coupe seconds until he falls to the ground again, knocking himself out. Axel sees this from afar.

"Eren?" Mikasa says as she starts to pick him up.

Armin and Mikasa carry Eren to the infirmary. Axel walks to Eren's training gear and looks at it.

"It doesn't make any sense." Axel says to himself. "How the hell can he NOT know about his Titan ability? It's pretty hard NOT to hurt yourself without having a certain goal in their mind."

* * *

An hour later, Axel walks into the dining area and sits with Bertolt and Reiner.

"Where's Annie?" Axel says as he sits down.

"I haven't seen her all day. Where were you?" Reiner says.

"Checking out that Eren kid."

"Will you cut that out Axel?" Bertolt says angrily. "You're gonna blow this entire thing for us…"

"What's up your ass Bertl?" Axel says nonchalantly.

"A little brat who isn't noticing the problem…!" Bertolt yells quietly.

"What problem?"

"It's been one year and we haven't found the Coordinate. I can understand why he's so upset." Reiner says as he starts to eat.

"Look, we'll be fine." Axel smiles. "We've been in worse conditions than this. Remember that time we all accidentally transformed trying to impress Annie?"

"And we all lost control." Bertolt starts to laugh.

"Exactly. We'll find it. Trust me."

Eren walks in with Mikasa and Armin and walks over to the far side of the room.

"He was all high and mighty yesterday." Another cadet laughs. "The training seemed to shut him right up."

Axel starts to stand up.

"Axel…" Reiner says. "What are you doing…?"

"If we're going to be here a while we need to seem friendly." Axel says as he turns around. "We're all good at this. We should be nice."

"Don't overdo it Axel."

"I won't. I promise." Axel starts to walk to Eren as he's looking down.

"This is embarrassing…" Eren says, as he gets disappointed. "I can't even balance straight…"

"You'll get it Eren." Armin says. "You'll just need practice."

"What practice can I get…?" Eren looks up at Armin. "If I can't get it by tomorrow then that's it…I'm done for!"

Axel walks to the table and sits down. Eren and Armin look ahead to see a blonde boy sitting across from them. Axel immediately feels nervous.

"Aren't you that kid that can't do the balance training?"

Eren looks down. "Yeah…"

"Please. Just leave him alone." Mikasa says getting angry. "He's been through enough."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wanted to see if I could help."

"How can you help?" Eren says looking up in shock.

"I'm really good at it. I also have some friends who are good at it."

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

* * *

An hour later, Axel, Eren, and Armin meet up with Reiner and Bertolt. Reiner and Bertolt look at Axel with a worried look.

"Reiner, Bertolt. You guys need to help him." Axel says.

"Sorry kid. But there's nothing to help you on." Reiner says to Eren. "Not to be rude, but if you need advice. I'm not your guy."

"Right." Eren sighs.

"Maybe it'll come to you tomorrow Eren." Armin says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait." Bertolt says to Eren and Armin. "Aren't you guys from Shiganshina?"

"Yeah." Armin says turning around. "Why?"

"Then you should know. How terrifying they are. Why the hell would you be here?"

"Eren saw them kill with his own eyes."

Axel looks away as he remembers Eren seeing his mom get eaten. _Even I can't forget that…_

"I was too busy running away to realize exactly how bad their bloodlust was. I knew I couldn't stand by and watch the royal government stand by as thousands of people died."

"Oh yeah. The retrieval operation." Reiner says.

"So, where are all of you guys from?"

Axel, Reiner, and Bertolt quickly look at each other with worriedness in their eyes.

"Um, we were all from a small mountain village just southeast of Wall Maria…" Bertolt says looking down.

Armin looks surprised. "Then, that means…?"

"Our village didn't receive word about the breach in time." Axel says looking down, hoping that this story sounds believable.

"The Titans came before we even knew what the hell was going on…" Reiner says doing the same that Axel and Bertolt are doing.

"It happened at dawn…" Bertolt says with a grim face. "All the animals were restless. Soon we started hearing these giant footsteps…we didn't know that that was the sound of death getting closer…I looked out my window…and I saw a big person staring back at me. After that, it was just panic."

"Hey, calm down. You're getting worked up again." Reiner says looking at Bertolt.

"Sorry." Bertolt says looking back up.

"What he's trying to say is that the five of us aren't like the rest of them." Axel says.

"What do you mean?" Eren says.

"The rest of these people who haven't seen the Titan's horror." Bertolt look around and sighs.

"We'll help you in the best way we can." Reiner sighs.

30 minutes later, Reiner, Armin, Axel, Bertolt, and Eren all start walking towards a place to train Eren.

"Most of them are just here for show." Bertolt says as he walks forward. "I'm not really different from any of them. I joined to be able to get a shot at the Military Police."

"There's no shame in that Bertolt." Armin says. "Your just looking out for your own safety."

"I'm returning to the home that was taken away from us." Reiner says looking down. "I know it'll be tough, but I know I have to." Reiner looks behind at Eren. "So why are you here?"

Eren looks down as he remembers Shiganshina. "My…My mother died by the hands of those Titans…I saw her blood rain from the sky as I was getting carried away."

Reiner and Bertolt look surprised. They both look at Axel. Axel smiles and keeps walking. When they reach their destination, everyone stops to look over the cliff.

"Why'd you decide to help me?" Eren says.

"You have a strong heart." Reiner smiles.

"What?"

"It's true. A normal person would've given up at a time like that." Axel adds. "I know I would've."

"I can see it in you that your determined Eren." Reiner laughs. "Am I wrong?"

"No. You aren't. Thanks you guys, you are true friends."

"No problem kid." Bertolt smiles.

After training, Eren and Armin go to bed and Axel, Reiner, and Bertolt stay behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bertolt screams.

"What?" Axel says looking confused. "You guys wouldn't go to him, so I brought him to you."

"Axel, we agreed to no talking to humans at all! Your in violation of your own damn rule!"

"This person isn't a threat to us! I trust him."

"You don't even know him Axel!" Bertolt screams.

"Look, I understand this. This person is special. Why else would I have a dream that me and him were fighting against a person together? I have to trust my gut. I suggest you both start to act like Humans instead of Warriors." Axel says as he walks away.

Bertolt sighs as he walks back to the sleeping areas with Reiner.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Axel is watching Eren getting latched onto the training gear. Eren looks up at Axel with a worried look. Axel nods and smiles. Reiner and Bertolt walk up beside Axel and smile. Eren immediately feels more relaxed.

"Are you ready?" The drill instructor says.

"I'm ready." Eren gets into position.

The drill instructor nods to Thomas to lift Eren. As Eren's feet get off the ground he balances himself.

"I'm—I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Eren screams with joy. As everyone starts smiling Eren falls back upside down. "No! Wait! I can fix myself!" Eren screams with worriedness. "Please!"

"Lower him." The drill instructor says. Eren puts his knees on the ground and looks up at everyone. Out of the people trying not to laugh, he sees Reiner, Bertolt, Axel, Mikasa, and Armin looking sad and surprised.

_I'm…I'm getting kicked out. _He thought to himself.

"Wagner." The drill instructor says looking up at Thomas. "Exchange belts with Mr. Jaeger please."

"Oh, uh, yes sir!" Thomas says as he takes his belt off.

Eren is set up with Thomas' belt and be balances himself without trying.

"Your gear was defective. Looks like the supply team is lacking in skill. Might have to crack a couple skulls there to teach a lesson."

"Whoa…" says a random cadet. "Even with the messed up gear he did it…"

Axel smiles as he looks at Reiner and Bertolt looking shocked. "You guys trying to act like actual humans now?"

"We'll do it. For now." Reiner says as he sees Eren celebrating.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone is swinging in the forest trying to get the hang of the ODM gear. Axel is swinging around with no problem as he clicks the right triggers and flips around.

_Axel is getting out of hand._ Reiner thinks to himself as he's swinging around. _I thought we all agreed to stay in the shadows._

_At this rate Axel will be the star player. Then he'll have all the attention. Hurting even more people whenever we have to reveal our secrets…_Bertolt thinks._ Then again, Eren thinks of us as friends. If what Axel's saying about Eren really is true. We'll be the one fighting him…_

* * *

At dinner, Axel sits by himself until Eren walks up to him and sits down. Axel looks up.

"Axel, I…" Eren says as he becomes overwhelmed with joy. "I want to thank you…I don't even know what to say…you've helped me become a soldier. You've taken me one step ahead of my dream. I don't know how to pay you back…"

"Hey, thank Reiner and Bertolt." Axel says smiling. "They helped you too."

"I suppose your right." Eren says smiling. "I owe you all for what you've done to help." Eren laughs.

Axel laughs with Eren as Annie walks behind Axel.

"Hey, Axel. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Annie!" Axel says standing up. "Where have you been?"

"Come on." Annie starts to walk out as Axel follows her. Annie and Axel go to a remote place outside.

"Where have you been?" Axel says hugging Annie. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"What were you doing?" Annie says pushing Axel off of her. "Why were you talking to that person?"

"Well, nice to finally see you." Axel says sarcastically. "I've been great how about—"

"Axel, I'm serious. You said yourself to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Okay, remember Shiganshina when I said I had a dream about those three people?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That was the Shifter, Eren."

"How do you know he's a shifter?"

"Well, It's more of a hunch." Axel says smiling while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Axel…" Annie sighs as she rubs her face. "Okay, what if he was a Shifter, how would he have gotten the power?"

"Maybe he was a Titan at first but then he ate a shifter."

"Who the hell could he ea—" Annie stops as she sees Axel's grim expression.

"Marcel." Axel sighs as he starts to remember when a Titan killed Marcel.

"Axel. That can't be true."

"It might be!"

"Okay, so what if it is? It's obvious he has no idea who or what we are."

"I had a dream about him!" Axel says sighing. "Why the hell would I have a dream about someone who I don't know?"

Annie looks around and looks at Axel. Annie finally sighs and agrees with Axel.

"I admit it's weird." Annie says looking at Axel with a half smile.

"Can we go back to being humans?" Axel says holding out his arms.

Annie hugs Axel tightly and fully smiles. Axel rubs Annie's back.

"I thought someone captured you the way you disappeared." Axel laughs.

"I was just going on my own." Annie says backing up. They both hear the bell and look at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Training." Annie says.

"Yeah. See you." Axel says as Annie walks away. _Why is she so confusing?_ Axel thinks to himself while blushing.

_Why is he so confusing? _Annie thinks as she walks to the sleeping areas blushing.

* * *

A month before the end of their training, everyone is practicing killing Titans. More and more people start to show improvements. Axel swings onto a branch and continues to run on the branch until he jumps off and slices at the wooden Titan.

Armin sees this and thinks to himself. _He's crazy fast. The most of us are just enough to get by but he excels at everything. Kinda like someone else I know. _

Axel flips over another branch and rushes by Reiner. Reiner barely sees Axel as he rushes by him.

_I know I'm not the one to worry a lot. _Reiner thinks as he sees Axel strike another Titan dummy_. But Axel isn't acting like himself. It seems like he's getting too much into being a human._

Bertolt is swinging around until he sees a Titan dummy with no one around and rushes for it. Axel comes out of nowhere.

"Hey Bertl!"

Bertolt looks at Axel and groans. "What is it?"

Axel swings by Bertolt and strikes the Titan first. "Too slow!" Axel laughs as he rushes away. Bertolt strikes the Titan and heads for the next one.

_This isn't a completion Axel… _Bertolt thinks to himself.

Eren is searching vigorously for a Titan when he finally sees one. Mikasa come behind Eren and strikes the Titan deeply, Eren strikes the Titan but not deep enough. _Damn it… _He thinks as he swings off. _Still not deep enough! I gotta try harder!_

Axel lands on a branch and is out of breath. He wipes his sweat off his forehead and looks around when Reiner and Bertolt all land near him.

"What's the plan?" Bertolt says to Axel as he walks up to him. "It's been 5 years Axel. We have to find the coordinate. Soon."

"Don't worry Bertl." Axel says. "We're just taking a…detour." Axel says smiling.

"No. We should worry." Reiner says, as he looks a little worried. "You're the one having relationships with Mikasa."

Axel grows a faint red and gets angry. "What? I am not! We barely even speak!" Axel barks at Reiner. Reiner and Bertolt laugh.

"We see the way you look at her. And how skilled both of you are." Bertolt adds.

"You guys know where my feelings are! Skill level has nothing to do with that!" Axel yells.

"I'm just messing." Bertolt says still laughing. "We should really come up with a plan. It's obvious that the Coordinate is somewhere in the Walls."

Axel looks away to think for a few seconds and looks back at everyone else. "I got it. How about we wait until our rank is shown, and when they tell us our rank. We'll decide the plan. Okay?"

Annie lands near them. "Having a plan without me?"

"The plan is to wait until our ranks are shown. Then we'll come up with the actual plan."

"That's stupid." Annie says. "Why can't we just burst the gates again?"

"There's no reason to." Axel says. "We're already in the Walls. Also, chances are the Military police probably knows a thing or two about the secrets of humanity. Since only the top ten can get into the MP's, we're going to have to wait on our ranking number."

"When you explain it, it seems a lot less stupid." Annie smiles.

"Where in the hell did you have time to create that plan?" Bertolt says with a shocked expression.

"I've been thinking. A LOT." Axel laughs.

"That doesn't happen too often." Reiner laughs with Axel. Everyone laughs until they hear the bell that training is over.

"Training's over." Bertolt says. "Let's go." Bertolt and Annie run off and swing towards the base.

"Hey, Reiner." Axel says as he grabs Reiner's sleeve. "The thing about Mikasa, that wasn't really serious was it?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" Reiner says as he laughs and swings away.

"Of course. Leave it to Reiner to mess my head up." Axel says to himself as he swings away.

* * *

After training is over, the Cadets go into the dining room. Axel sees Eren wave at him and walks to him.

"Axel. Where were you at training?" Eren says as Axel sits down.

"I was there. We were in different parts of the forest."

"I saw him." Armin says. "He was going crazy. It was like he was a Scout."

"Speaking of that," Axel says to Eren. "What military branch are you planning on going into?"

"I thought I already told you." Eren says as he looks back at Axel

"You're still going to the Scouts huh?"

"It's been my dream since was a kid, to see the outside of the Walls."

"Mine too." Armin says.

Axel turns to Mikasa. "What about you Mikasa? You also going to the Scouts?"

"Yes. We've all decided to go to the Scouts together." Mikasa says.

"Really?" Axel says, as he knows what'll eventually happen. "What if one of you—"

Eren interrupts Axel. "We've trained for this Axel. It's not like we don't know what they're capable of."

"Eren's right." Armin smiles at Axel. "We're ready to fight. And you know me. If I'm ready for it then anyone is ready for it. I believe we can even take back Wall Maria"

"We're not idiots." Eren looks away then looks back. "We know there's death around every single corner, but it's better than being cooped up in these Walls not knowing what REAL freedom is like."

Axel smiles. "I understand. All I'm saying is that I want all of you to be careful."

"You're not going?" Armin says looking confused.

"No." Axel sighs. "Even though I know it's useless to hide behind the Wall knowing that there are two Titans that can break through the Wall, I'm planning going to the Military police with Bertolt and Annie. They're the only family that is planning on going. Plus, maybe we could change it bit by bit. Slowly, we'll change the MP's to actual people instead of complete jerks."

"That's big." Eren says. "Why isn't Reiner going?"

"He's planning on going back to our hometown." Axel says as he takes a bite out of his bread.

"You're not the only one planning on going to the MP's." Eren says as he looks at Jean boasting about his skills.

"Yeah." Axel looks at Jean. "But I'm one of the only ones who actually plans to try and change the flow instead of join it." Axel turns around.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everybody! I haven't been able to update. And I'm gonna explain. To sum it up, there a tree that decided to commit suicide onto my houses power, and since we've had this really bad winter storm, I haven't had any type of internet for that long period of time. To make up for it, I'll go ahead and post on both of my current stories that I'm working on. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Axel talks with Annie before the ranks are shown.

"Annie, have I changed?" Axel asks as he rubs his arm.

"What do you mean? All of us have changed."

"I mean, Reiner and Bertolt say that I'm becoming more like soldier than a warrior." Axel sighs.

"Don't listen to them." Annie touches Axel's hand. Axel and Annie end up holding hands until they realize they're holding hands and back away.

"I understand. I'll see you when we know our ranks." Axel walks away blushing.

"Attention!" The Drill instructor says making everyone salute. "The top 10 cadets are in this order from one to ten! Axel Mitchell! Mikasa Ackerman! Reiner Braun! Bertolt Hoover! Annie Leonhart! Eren Jaeger! Jean Kirstein! Marco Bott! Connie Springer! And Sasha Blouse!"

Those ten cadets step forward. Reiner and Bertolt look at Axel as Axel does the same to them.

'These Cadets are the only cadets eligible to go into the military police! That is all! You all are dismissed!"

A few minutes later, Axel is sitting alone when Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie walk up to him.

"So," Reiner says. "We're all going to the MP's together?"

"Yep." Axel sighs. "Really gonna miss them…"

"Who?" Bertolt says.

"We all know who…" Reiner says. "Looks like he might consider going to the Scouts."

"I'm not considering it." Axel says as he stands up and looks at them. "We're all going to the MP's. Deal?"

Everyone agrees and hugs on it.

* * *

The next day, Axel is with Armin in the supply depot at Trost.

"So," Armin says as he puts the gas canisters on the tray. "You're still going to the MP's with Bertolt and Annie?"

"Yeah, I gotta say, I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Axel." Armin smiles.

"Hey Axel!" Marco says running up to Axel. "I heard you were gonna go to the MP's."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too."

"Up there with the king." Marco sighs. "The greatest honor. What about Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie?"

"Reiner's going to the Scouts. The others are coming with me."

"You're not worried about Reiner getting eaten by a Titan?" Armin says.

"Oh no. Reiner's got tough skin." Axel thinks about what he said and laughs to himself. "He'll be perfectly fine."

"I hope he will." Marco says. "I'd hate for something to happen to him."

A giant boom comes from outside. Axel recognizes that boom from anywhere and runs outside.

"That stupid…ignorant…bastard…" Axel says as he sees Bertolt appear in his Titan form and burst a hole through Trost district, knocking off the people on the Wall.

"It's…it's happening…it's really happening…" Armin says. "We have to go! Now!"

Axel looks angry at Armin. "Come on! They're gonna want us to fight!"

* * *

All the cadets go to the inside of the castle to gear up and get gas. While everyone's getting their positions, Axel sees Bertolt and Reiner. Axel walks to them.

"You two, me. Corner, NOW." Axel walks with them into the corner and he turns to Bertolt. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did what we have to do."

"What part of 'search the Military police' do you not fucking understand?" Axel screams. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Bertolt looks away as Axel screams.

"Look!" Axel says. "People are dying this second! You didn't have to do this! Since when did you say you were in charge!?"

"Why do you care so much?" Reiner says looking at Axel. Axel looks away. "The first time, you had no problem with killing humans."

"But this time I care!" Axel looks surprised at what he just said.

"What…?" Bertolt says looking at him. "What did you say?"

"I…I know them now…and…I care for them…" Axel looks up confidently. "They're my friends…they're your friends too!"

"We are warriors Axel!" Bertolt screams. "We were told to do what it takes to get the Coordinate!"

Axel sighs. "I know…"

"So, is this it?" Reiner shrugs.

"Let's go Cadets!" A captain screams as he sees them hiding. "No time to be a coward! Mitchel! Your with the Elites!"

Axel looks surprised. "What? Why?"

"You're expertise is needed in the rear! You will be with Mikasa Ackerman's squad!" The captain swings away.

"Figures." Bertolt sighs as he starts to walk away with Reiner.

"This isn't over!" Axel screams as they walk away.

A few minutes later, Axel is with Mikasa on the rooftops walking more towards the back. Axel sighs.

"Axel," Mikasa says. "Something bothering you?"

"Just worried about my friends…" Axel looks back. "I hope they're all okay…"

"Don't hope. Just know. If you know they'll be all right, your mind will be set for battle."

"You're right." Axel turns back around.

Eren and Armin are with their squad when Eren sees Armin feeling sick.

"Look at the bright side Armin." Eren says as Armin looks at him. "It's an opportunity for us." Eren turns to Armin. "If we prove ourselves here, we'll bypass rookie status. All together, we could even be captain's soon." Eren smiles as Armin. Armin smiles back at Eren.

"Sounds like a plan." Armin smiles.

"Hold on." Mina says from behind them. "Don't think you'll be getting all the glory from this."

"Good luck trying to beat us this time Eren." Thomas smiles. "Once we're done here, I'm going straight to the Scouts. Hey! Whoever kills the most Titans earns bragging rights!"

"Your on!" Eren smiles at everyone.

"Squad 34!" A captain yells from another rooftop. "Move out! The Vanguard needs your support!"

"This is it guys!" Eren yells. "Lets go!"

Everyone starts to swings towards where they need to go. As they're getting closer, they all see more and more Titans.

"That's a lot of Titans!" Mina says.

"The vanguard was overwhelmed!" Thomas adds.

_This…this is insane._ Eren thinks. _I knew there'd be Titans. But this is insane. _Eren sees a Titan on a roof about to pounce on them. "WE GOT AN ABNORMAL! PULL BACK!" Everyone pulls back as the Titan lunges towards them. Everyone looks as they see Thomas in the mouth of the Titan.

"Please…" Thomas says upside down hanging out the Titan's mouth. "Help…me…" The Titan swallows Thomas.

"Thomas!" Armin screams. Eren starts to get angry, as everyone stays frozen in fear that Thomas is dead. The Titan starts to walk away.

"You bastard!" Eren screams as he swings toward the Titan.

"Eren!" Armin follows Eren.

"Stay with the group!" Mina yells as the others start to follow Eren.

"Get back here!" Eren screams as he gets closer to the Titan. "Your not gonna get away! You're not gonna get—" Before Eren can finish his sentence, a Titan jumps up and bites Eren's lower leg clean off, causing Eren to crash hard onto a roof.

"Eren!" Armin yells.

Mina sees this and looks shocked. "Oh god no!" A Titan comes out of nowhere and hits a soldier right out of the air. While Mina looks back, a Titan grabs the cord that Mina was swinging on. Mina crashes into a building and looks up to see a Titan looking right back at her. Armin drops to his knees.

_They're dying…they're all dying._ Armin thinks to himself as he sees Eren lying on the roof with blood dripping from the roof. Armin hears screams becoming silent, as he knows that people are dying. Armin looks to his left to find a Titan looking at him. The Titan grabs Armin and lifts him above his mouth. _My friends are dying and all I can do is watch…Maybe it's what's right._ He thinks as he gets dropped into the Titan's mouth screaming.

"A…Armin…" Eren says as he begins to think back to when they were little.

"Eren! Eren!" Armin says as he runs to Eren with a book in his hands.

"What are you screaming about?" Eren says looking at the sky.

"Sorry." Armin says smiling. "I found a book my Grandpa was hiding in the cellar! It's about the outside world!"

"Armin! Are you crazy?" Eren says looking around. "If someone catches you with that you could be sent to prison!"

"There's a lot of crazy stuff in here!" Armin says. "Trust me! I read some of it and it says that most of the outside world was covered with salty water! You couldn't even see the bottom of it! They call it 'The Sea'!"

Eren laughs. "Salty water? Something as valuable as salt, merchants would've gotten it ages ago."

"That's the thing! It's so big it never runs out!"

"Yeah, sure." Eren smiles.

"Just listen. There's a lot more." Armin opens the book. "Giant rocks that could take weeks to climb, fields of ice, giant fields of sand! Imagine how huge the outside world can be!"

"Well, it does sound pretty cool." Eren says looking at Armin.

"Promise you won't tell anybody this?" Armin says quietly. Eren nods. "My parents are planning to visit the outside world."

"They'll know what it's like." Eren smiles. "We should do it too."

"We really should. We could have amazing adventures! Like the person who wrote this book!"

Eren looks up with a bloody face. Armin is falling down the Titans throat when Eren grabs him. Eren throws Armin out of the Titans mouth. Armin sits up and looks at Eren.

"Armin…" Eren says looking up and trying to hold the Titan's mouth open. "I'm not gonna die like this…we're still going to see the outside world…" Eren holds his hand out to Armin. "The things you told me…I have to see them…I just have to…"

"Eren!" Armin gets up and tries to reach for Eren. Blood splatters everywhere as Eren's arm gets cut off by the Titan closing its mouth. Armin screams as the Titan swallows Eren whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Mikasa sighs as she realizes that Eren is actually dead.

_He's not…maybe Armin was so freaked out that he saw things._ She thinks to herself. She then looks up and sees a Titan heading right for her. She sighs as she starts to give up.

Axel is swinging around looking for Mikasa when he sees two decaying Titan bodies.

_What…?_ Axel thinks to himself. _How in the hell did those Titans die? No one was anywhere near them._ Axel eventually shrugs it off and keeps looking for Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" Armin yells frantically.

* * *

Jean and the rest of the cadets are standing on top of the roofs again watching a few comrades get eaten.

Damn. It's no use. Jean thinks to himself as he looks at Headquarters. There's no way we're getting near headquarters, unless everyone doesn't mind dying.

"No!" Tom yells as he pulls the trigger for his ODM gear. "Not now! PLEASE!"

Looks like he's out. Jean thinks as he sees Titans running to him and picking him up. Two Cadets whoosh by Jean.

"No! Don't!" Jean yells.

"Tom! We'll save yo—ack!" A cadet says as another Titan grabs him out of the air.

"Please…don't eat me!" Tom yells as the Titan opens his mouth. "PLEA—"

Jean looks horrified as blood drips from the Titan's hands.

I couldn't stop them. Jean thinks as he is frozen with fear. Why-Why didn't I stop them…? I could've kept everyone together…this wouldn't have happen…

Another cadet screams before getting eaten.

I wasn't supposed to lead…I'm just leading people to their death…

Everyone watches as Titans eat the remaining Cadets on the ground. Bertolt turns to Reiner.

"See what happens when you don't listen to orders?" Reiner says quietly.

"What?" Bertolt says looking confused.

"We could've been in Wall Sina by now!" Reiner yells quietly. "If it weren't for somebody!" Reiner pushes Bertolt. "For once if you would've listened to Axel!"

"Axel has no damn jurisdiction over what the hell I do! I did this to prove that point!"

"Well thanks to that point, our friends, and most of the human race, are doomed!" Reiner walks away.

Bertolt sighs. "I'm losing both of them. Aren't I?"

"I don't care." Annie says. "The way I heard it, I thought it was you and Axel fighting again."

* * *

Mikasa puts her blades back in the compartments and sighs again.

_ This world…is a cruel place_. She thinks to herself as the Titan walks closer to her. _But…it's also beautiful._ She starts to remember how Eren saved her. She looks up to the sky and sheds a tear. _It was good while it lasted…_

The Titan reaches slowly for Mikasa. Before it can reach her, Mikasa takes her broken blade and cuts the Titan's fingers off and backs away. The Titan reaches for her but falls in the process. The Titan gets up and tries to hit her. Mikasa jumps out the way but hits her back on a building.

_Why…? Mikasa thinks. Why haven't I given up…?_ The Titan swings for her again and she jumps over the hand. She gets launched through the air and hits the ground hard. She coughs a little before sitting up. The Titan falls to the ground again.

I'm still fighting…but why…? I've lost every reason to live. The Titan gets back up and looks at Mikasa. Mikasa starts to run the other way but another Titan steps in her way.

**_"Fight!" Eren says getting choked by a man. "The only way to live is to fight!" _**

Mikasa looks up as she realizes the reason why she's so determined to keep living.

_Eren…I'm so sorry…I forgot what you've taught me…I'll never give up again._ Mikasa thinks as she looks at the Titan in front of her. _If I die…then my memories of you will die too…that's why, _Mikasa grabs her broken blade and prepares to fight. _I'll do whatever it takes to live! WHATEVER IT TAKES!_

Mikasa gets ready to fight the Titan when the Titan behind her launches her into the air. The Titan steps over Mikasa, and violently punches the Titan about to grab Mikasa, causing Titan blood to spew all over the buildings around. The Titan roars loudly before angrily stepping on the Titan's head multiple times, killing the Titan.

What the…? Mikasa thinks as she covers her ears due to the loud roar. That Titan…just killed that other Titan…that's never happened before…

Axel is swinging above until he hears a Titan roar. He looks towards the sound to see Mikasa on the ground.

"Mikasa!" Axel says as he swings down to her, picks her up, and lands on a building.

"Axel!" Mikasa says shockingly. "You came back?"

"Yeah. We can't do this without you. Come on, let's get the hell outta here."

"But wait!" Mikasa says as Armin drops down.

"Guys!" Armin says. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Axel says nodding to Armin. "We just gotta get the hell outta—"

Armin sees two 15-meter Titans heading their way and feels sick to his stomach.

"Two 15 meter class Titans!"

"I got this. I got the most gas." Axel says drawing his swords. Mikasa grabs Axel's shoulder and Axel looks back.

"That Titan's different!" Mikasa says pointing to the one that saved her. Axel turns to the one she's talking about.

"Something seems…familiar about that Titan." Axel says as he shrugs it off. "Whatever. Lets just go. We can't afford to waste gas anyway."

Connie lands on the same building they are on.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Connie yells. "You two are then entire damn reason why were trying to go to headquarters!"

"Mikasa fell, but now we're fine." Axel says looking at the Titans. "Why the hell are they just standing there?"

The Rogue Titan roars at the Titan in front of him. Everyone looks surprised as they see the Titan lunge and the Rogue Titan before getting its head slapped clean off its body. The Titan's body falls to the ground and starts to get up. The Rogue Titan steps on the Titan's nape, killing the Titan and making everyone surprised.

"D—Did I just see a Titan kill another Titan…?" Axel says with his eyes widened.

"Not only that," Armin says looking confused and surprised. "He knew the weak spot!"

"We'll just list it as another abnormal." Connie says turning from it. "We're lucky that ugly thing didn't get bored and start coming towards us."

"Wait." Armin says. "Any other type would've killed us on the spot. He's more focused on Titans."

"He seems to know hand to hand combat." Mikasa says. "What is it?"

"Let's just go." Axel says. "We're just increasing death chance if we try to figure out what the hell we've just seen." Axel turns to the Rogue Titan and looks back at everyone else.

"Wait!" Mikasa says as everyone stops. "I don't have any gas."

"What?" Connie says as he turns around. "We can't do this without both of you! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I'll give her my gas." Axel says. "I'll find some way to get out of here."

"But, Axel." Mikasa says.

"No buts." Axel says.

"No." Armin says as he drops down and disarms his gas tanks. "I know what to do."

"Armin!" Mikasa says. "What are you doing?"

"It's no use if I use it." Armin starts to put his gas in Mikasa's gear. "Use this gas with care Mikasa. Everyone's lives are lying on you and Axel. Only you two can take them on."

Mikasa turns to Axel. Axel crosses his arms and looks at Mikasa.

Oh no. Mikasa thinks as she remembers what she said to them.

"I'm stronger than all of you combined!"

I left without caring for anyone's lives. Mikasa thinks as she remembers her going to fast. I didn't even care for my own. I forgot what you taught me Eren…and I'm so sorry…

"There. I've restocked you're blades." Armin says as he holds one blade to himself. "Let me keep this one. I'd rather be eaten dead than alive."

Mikasa walks to Armin, grabs the blade, and throws it off the roof.

"Why did you…?"

"Armin." Mikasa says as she kneels down and touches his hand. "I'm not letting you die." Mikasa smiles.

"I don't see how we can't." Axel says as he hears the Rogue Titan roaring. "Unless if one of us carries him."

"I'll do it." Connie says as he grabs Armin's hand. "Lets go guys."

'Wait!" Armin says as everyone starts to run towards the edge.

_No._ Armin thinks. _I've dragged enough people down…I can't do it again! _He hears the Rogue Titan roaring and looks back. He then comes with an idea and pulls away from Connie. Everyone stops and looks at Armin.

"I have a better idea!" Armin says looking at them.

"Well spit it out then." Connie says.

"That Titan could be some use." Armin says as he gestures to the Rogue Titan. "Maybe just maybe, we could somehow guide it to headquarters."

"What are you talking about?" Axel says turning fully around.

"It's obvious that the Titan doesn't care for humans. Maybe we could somehow steer it to headquarters."

"Are you really saying that we should steer a Titan?" Connie screams. "How the hell can we do that?"

"Well," Axel says. "Maybe if less Titans are around him,"

"Then he'll eventually see headquarters and go towards it."

"Hm," Axel says as he starts to think.

"Look, it's entire up to you guys." Armin says.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Connie says smiling. "If we run outta gas we'll be dead anyway. I'll carry Armin."

"Let's go." Mikasa says as she begins to run near the Rogue Titan.

"Hey guys." Axel says as he looks towards the gate. "Go on without me."

"What?" Mikasa says as she turns around.

"We can't do this without you!" Connie says.

"I'll catch up." Axel says as he sees a giant boulder somewhat in his vision. "I promise."

"What if you run out?"

"I'll most likely be in the vanguard. Bodies are there so I'll take gas from them."

"Axel…" Mikasa says as Axel turns around.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Axel swings away.

"Let's go. Axel can handle himself." Armin says looking at Mikasa.

"Yeah." Mikasa says. "Hopefully."

* * *

A few minutes later, Axel reaches the giant boulder and looks around.

_Hmm._ Axel thinks to himself._ Armin was right. There's no way in hell they'll be able to pick this up. Unless._ Axel looks at his hand and then clenches it into a fist. _No. I can't…if they found out that I even thought about doing that they'd kill me, figurative, then literally._ Axel sighs. _But…I have to…the inner gate isn't as strong as the outer gate…the Titans could break through Wall Rose._ Axel nods to himself and looks up. _I'm telling Armin... It may end in me being in a dungeon, but at least Trost won't be lost…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next Chapter! _**

**_A little fact about Axel:_**

**_When he gets too angry, he transforms. His eyes glow green and his skin starts to resemble that of a Titan, then the original Titan transformation happens. He can still transform using self harm._**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Jean is looking down on the Titans eating a few more cadets. Everyone else starts to think that it's the end.

I still couldn't stop them. Jean thinks as he sees random body parts on the ground. But…we can leave…we can run while they have their backs to us.

"Lets go!" Jean yells as he starts to run on the roof. Everyone turns and looks surprised. "Make a break for it! They have their backs to us!" Everyone else starts to run with him.

* * *

The Rogue Titan pushes one Titan off of him and pounds it's head into a building. Mikasa lands on a roof and looks at where Axel went. Connie and Armin land near her.

"Mikasa." Armin says. "He's fine."

"What if he's not…?" Mikasa says.

"He's Axel." Connie says. "If he knew he was gonna die, he wouldn't have done it."

"Like you said," Armin touches her shoulder. "Try to push your emotions out. It'll only slow you down."

"I was only saying that…" Mikasa sighs. "I only said that because I knew I'd never see Eren again."

"Come on." Armin says. "We're getting closer."

* * *

Everyone starts swinging the closer they get to headquarters, but the closer they get, the more Titans lunge at them. Jean lands on a building to see that a Titan catches another Cadet. Marco lands near Jean.

"Jean!" Marco yells as Jean looks over. "You really saved us back there! If it weren't for you we still would've been back there!"

Jean looks at Marco like he's crazy.

"I'm serious Jean!" Marco smiles. "That's what makes you a great leader!"

"Stop that!" Jean says. "We're not there yet!"

Everyone swings up and over Titans, a few soldiers get caught but in the end most of the Cadets make they're way to headquarters. They burst through the windows.

"Is everyone okay?" Jean says as he sees people coming in. _How many people did we swing over…?_ Jean turns to see two people hiding below a desk.

One person sinks lower as he realizes who they are.

"You," Jean says looking shocked. "Are, are you with the supply group…?"

A person nods. Jean gets angry and grabs one, holds him up to his face, and punches him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Jean! Stop!" Marco says holding Jean back.

"You bastards!" Jean yells. "Do you have any idea how many people died because you couldn't do you're damn job?"

"The Titans were in the supply room!" the other cadet says defending the cadet who got punched. "We barely made it out alive!"

"It's your job to deal with it!"

Reiner is leaning on the wall when he hears a whistling sound. He looks out the window to see a Titan about to break the building with its head.

"Everyone!" Reiner yells! "Get down!"

_BOOM!_

Everyone looks as two Titans stick they're heads into the hole in the wall.

"They can smell us!" A cadet screams.

"We're all gonna die!"

As chaos starts to happen inside the room, Jean stares at the Titans.

_It's over. Jean thinks to himself. We tried to run…but we couldn't it's because…Titans…are the winners…always…they're gonna kill us all…_

As Jean is thinking, he sees a giant hand come in the way of the Titans.

"WHAT?" Jean screams as the Rogue Titan punches the two Titans, causing everyone to look confused. The Rogue Titan yells as Connie, Armin, and Mikasa all burst through the windows.

"We made it!" Connie says as he pats Armin on the back. "You genius! Next time you have a plan, I'm with you all the way!"

"Thanks." Armin says as he stands up.

"What the…?" Jean says as he looks at Connie.

"We found a Titan that hates it's own kind!" Connie screams. "Look at it! That beautiful S.O.B is our big ticket to get the hell outta here!"

"Why does it kill other Titans…?" Jean says.

"Who knows?" Mikasa says. "We just need to get the gas and get out of here while we can."

Annie looks at the Titan then looks back at them. "Wasn't Axel with you guys?" Annie says trying not to look worried.

"He went to the vanguard to see-" Armin says as he sees everyone's shocked expressions.

"Axel…" Reiner says widening his eyes.

"He's gone…?" Bertolt says as he sees Annie letting a tear fall down her face.

Everyone looks down and has a long moment of silence for Axel. All of a sudden, Axel bursts through the window and starts rolling on the floor.

"Ugh…" Axel says coughing and standing up. "Barely made it…must've killed over 10 of those basta-" Axel looks up to see that everyone is staring at him. "What?"

"Axel…?" Reiner says.

"Why's everyone looking at me like I'm a ghost…?"

"How the hell did you survive?" Armin yells.

"I ran on the roofs. I still had barely enough to get here." Axel laughs. Everyone groans and starts to run downstairs. Annie and Reiner stay behind and look at Axel.

"Axel…" Reiner says looking happy but angry. "I swear if you do that again…"

"I know. I'm sorry." Axel says. "I needed to see something."

Reiner walks away and leaves Annie and Axel alone.

"Are you okay Annie?" Axel says walking closer to her. "I'm sorry if I sca-"

Before he can get the words out his mouth, Annie slaps Axel really hard in the face, causing him to grab his face and fall.

"OUCH!" Axel yells. "The hell was that for?"

"You scared me idiot!" Annie says.

"Well," Axel stands up still rubbing his face. "I didn't know you'd care. You've been really distant. Kinda forgot you had feelings."

Annie hugs Axel tightly. "Well I do…"

"I understand." Axel smiles as he hugs her back. "And I'm sorry for scaring you. I won't leave you again Annie. I promise."

* * *

"Courtesy of the Military Police!" Jean says placing a box full of guns on the ground. "Are guns even effective on Titans?"

"Well," Armin says. "I have a plan."

"You are on a roll today!" Connie laughs.

"We have seven Titans all within 4 meters tall." Armin says looking up. "If we time this perfectly, we can do it in one swoop. We need seven people to kill the Titans. The rest of us will be the bait."

"Which job is harder?" Jean says.

"Depends how it goes down." Armin looks at the blueprint. "The job for the bait is to lure in the Titans, when they're lured in, we all shoot at once, hitting them in the eyes. Once they're blind, the seven people will jump off the roof and kill the Titans. With no ODM gear."

"Sounds like a plan." Axel says looking confident.

"The real question is, who'll be the seven people?"

"I'll be with the bait." Marco says.

"Me too." Jean says.

"Then that leaves the remaining top ten."

"Oh crap…" Connie says.

* * *

As everyone starts to get ready, Axel walks up to Armin.

"Hey, Armin." Axel says rubbing his arm.

"Yeah?" Armin turns around and looks confused. "You okay Axel?"

"No…" Axel sighs. "I just-I gotta tell you something…"

"Axel!" Reiner yells not hearing anything. "We're leaving! Let's go!"

"Go ahead. You can tell me whenever we get the hell outta here." Armin says as he runs to the elevator.

"Damn it…" Axel says as he follows Reiner.

As everyone starts to get lowered into the supply room, the Titans see them.

"They see us…!" A cadet says nervously.

"Don't shoot yet!" Marco says. "Keep your cool!"

The Titans walk closer and closer to them.

"Come on…" Axel says quietly. "Shoot them…"

"Wait a little more…" Marco says.

"Are you nuts?" Jean says. "They're within range!"

"Not enough."

"What the hell are they doing?" Mikasa says.

A Titan starts to reach for them.

"Come on Marco!" Connie says.

"Screw it…" Jean says. "FIRE!"

Everyone starts shooting at the Titans. People start to drop from they sky and start to kill their Titans. Axel drops from the sky and aims for the nape, when he gets to the nape, the Titan turns around.

"Oh no…" Axel says before the Titan opens his mouth. Axel falls into the Titan's mouth.

"AXEL!" Annie yells.

"I said not to shoot!" Marco yells.

"Damn it!" Reiner yells.

"The Titan didn't swallow!" Mikasa yells as she starts to run towards the Titan.

Before Mikasa could get to the Titan, the Titan starts to choke. The Titan falls to the ground as two swords come out of the Titans throat. Axel bursts out of the Titan's throat and starts to breathe heavily with blood and spit all over his body. His body starts steaming from the Titan blood on him. Axel looks angry as he tries to get some spit out of his mouth.

"Axel?" Reiner says looking shocked he just did that.

"I…" Axel gets on top of the Titan and sticks his swords in the nape. "Hate…Titans…" Axel cuts through the nape, killing the Titan. Everyone goes quiet as Axel gets off the Titan

"Axel…?" Annie says looking unsure.

"No…" Axel closes his eyes. "Not now…"

Mikasa walks to him. "Are you oka-"

"I'm not saying anything…until we get the hell out of here." Axel starts walking to the gas tanks. People start to laugh. Axel is alone in a corner cleaning himself when Bertolt walks to him

"Axel." Bertolt says.

"What is it?" Axel says turning away from him.

"You can't possibly still be pissed with me!" Bertolt yells.

"Of course I am!" Axel turns around. "And you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Bertolt says pushing Axel.

"Because it's all because of you that we're all in this mess," Axel pushes Bertolt. Bertolt hits the wall. "It's you're fault that most of the 104th cadet squad is dead, and it's ALL you're fault that most of humanity is doomed!"

"Axel! Calm down!"

"NO!" Axel says. His eyes glow a faint green and his skin starts to look a little like Titan's skin.

"Axel…you're getting worked up…"

"Axel." Annie says touching his shoulder. Axel turns around, goes back to normal, and starts crying with his hands over his face. "Go ahead Bertolt. I'll talk to Axel."

Bertolt nods and walks away. Annie looks at Axel before Axel completely breaks down and sits down. Annie sits with him as he puts his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Axel says hugging Annie. Annie blushes slightly.

"I understand Axel. I really do."

"I mean…" Axel looks up at Annie. "I want to be with you guys…"

* * *

Annie starts to daydream by accident.

**_"I want to be with you…" Axel says._**

**_"You…you want to be with me…?" Annie widens her eyes and looks a little excited._**

**_"Yes…I…" Axel starts leaning up. "I love you Annie…"_**

**_"I…I love you too Axel." Annie smiles before Axel softly kisses her._**

* * *

"Annie…?" Axel says looking confused. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Axel looks confused. "What?"

"I said I wanted to be with you guys." Axel says. "But I also want to be with my other friends…"

"Oh." Annie blushes a lot. "I understand."

"Let's get out of here!" A cadet says before everyone starts running out and swinging away.

"They're leaving." Axel says wiping his tears away. "Let's go." Axel says standing up and starts to walk out.

"Yeah…go.." Annie sighs as she stands up.

* * *

Axel walks out to see Armin looking up at Mikasa on the roof.

"What's she looking at?" Axel says looking confused.

"Let's go see." Armin says swings up to where she is. Axel follows Armin and Jean, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt see them going and follow.

"Mikasa." Axel says landing on the roof. "We're leaving."

"Look…" Mikasa says pointing to the Rogue Titan being eaten by other Titans.

"Cannibalism…?" Armin says looking shocked.

Axel looks highly surprised as he starts to remember where he's seen that Titan.

* * *

**_"Axel!" Mikasa yells as Axel kills a Titan and turns to Mikasa in his Titan form. "Help Eren! Reiner has him!"_**

**_Axel nods as he picks up a Titan trying to attack him, crystalizes the Titan, and holds the Titan in his hands like a baseball bat. Reiner starts to rip Eren's nape off before Axel jumps up high and hits Reiner in the face, breaking his jaw and making him let go of Eren. Axel rips Eren out of the nape and yells loudly. _**

**_"Go get Eren Armin!" A man yells loudly. "Axel has him."_**

**_"Right!" Armin says as he swings towards Axel and grabs an unconscious Eren. _**

**_Axel drops the crystalized Titan and looks at Reiner getting up. Reiner makes a stance towards Axel. Axel runs at Reiner with a crystalized hand before a 7-meter Titan with claws jumps on him and starts to claw his face off._**

* * *

_The Titan. _Axel thinks as he feels his heart beating rapidly._ It's…its Eren! But…why were we fighting Reiner…? And where were Bertolt and Annie…?_

"Can it not regenerate like the others?" Armin says.

"I know this sounds crazy," Mikasa says sighing. "But I actually thought he could've been of use to us."

"She's right." Reiner says. "Let's save it. It's no use to us if it's in pieces"

"Are you insane?" Jean says backing away. "How about we get out of here and NOT go on a suicide mission?"

"Having a Titan on our team is a big advantage." Annie says.

"Annie's right." Axel says looking at Reiner with determined eyes. "We have to _save_ it…" Axel looks at Reiner until Reiner notices what Axel's thinking.

Oh crap. Reiner thinks. Those are Axel's idea eyes. Reiner looks at Annie then looks at Bertolt. They both have the same worried look that Reiner has.

"Oh no…" Armin says as he turns around. "It's the Titan that surprised us and ate Thomas!"

"How did it surprise you?" Axel asks looking confused.

"It's an abnormal, it pounced on us before catching Thomas in its mouth!"

"It's heading this way!" Axel says drawing his swords.

"Axel…" Mikasa says looking at the Rogue Titan getting angrier.

All of a sudden, the Rogue Titan starts to push the other Titans off of it, losing both of its arms. It runs towards the Titan that ate Thomas and bites its nape. Everyone looks surprised as The Rogue Titan fights off two other Titans before smashing another Titan into a building. The Rogue Titan give off one last deafening scream before it falls over dead.

"It's-" Axel widens his eyes as he knows what it's about to do. "It's dead…?"

"Good riddance." Jean says walking away. "Lucky the bastard didn't get bored." Jean looks back to see everyone looking at the corpse of the Rogue Titan. "Look, a Titan's still a Titan." Jean looks at the corpse to see something coming out of the nape.

A body comes out of the nape with its face covered. The head gets disconnected to show an unconscious Eren on the nape of the Rogue Titan. Mikasa widens her eyes and immediately swings towards Eren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter.**

**(For those who've seen the chapter, the message's at the very bottom****)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mikasa!" Armin yells as he follows her. Jean follows Eren. Leaving Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie alone with Axel smiling like an idiot.

"Who's the daydreamer now?" Axel says mockingly. Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner stare as Mikasa cries in joy that Eren isn't dead.

"You were right." Bertolt says looking confused. "He's a Shifter."

"You know what this means," Reiner looks at Bertolt. "Right?"

"Our mission is almost complete…" Bertolt smiles. "We-We can go home!"

"Home." Axel says as he looks towards the sky. Axel then realizes what they mean. "Wait! You guys think that Eren's the-?"

"Axel," Annie looks at Axel. "You've been saying that he's a shifter for 5 years now! Now that you're actually right you think that he's not?"

"Annie's right." Bertolt says.

"I said he was a shifter!" Axel says laughing. "I never said anything about Eren being our ticket home!"

"A Titan Shifter in the Walls that we've never even heard of." Reiner says looking at Axel. "You honestly think that he's not the coordinate?"

"Then explain why the hell didn't anybody know?" Axel says casually. "If they knew about Eren being the coordinate they would've sealed the Wall faster than Bertolt OR Reiner could've broken it!"

"How should we know?" Bertolt says. "If we're right and he's actually the coordinate, do you know what this means?"

"We can all go home." Reiner smiles.

"Isn't that all you want Axel?" Annie says.

"Yeah." Axel says smiling. "But we're gonna create a plan AFTER we get the hell outta here." Axel sees them coming back up and looks back at them. "If I see either a 14 meter Female looking Titan, a 60 meter tall red titan, or a 15 meter hardened Titan I'm gonna transform beyond this point, I'm gonna kill it. Quick, and easy." Axel says as Mikasa, Jean, Armin, and an unconscious Eren land on the floor.

* * *

*A few minutes earlier*

Several Garrison soldiers are on top of the Wall looking over Trost.

"Um." Rico says looking through her telescope. "Captain. You may want to see this."

Kitts Woerman walks to Rico and looks through her telescope to see people helping Eren out of a Titan. Kitts widens his eyes and looks at Rico.

"What should we do sir?"

"Get me 30 men and a cannon." Kitts says as he walks towards an elevator. "Get me the names of those other children."

* * *

"We got him!" Armin says as he lands. They lay Eren flat on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Axel says kneeling down to touch his skin and feels that it's hot.

"His skin was very hot when we got him out."

"So…Eren did all of this?" Jean says, as he looks back at all the Titans Eren destroyed in his Titan form.

"That's not even all of them." Axel says standing up. "Me, Mikasa, and Armin saw him kill a few before this."

"He saved my life because of one." Mikasa says still shedding tears.

"We have to get to safety." Reiner says.

"He's right." Axel says. "Who's carrying Eren?"

"I'll do it." Mikasa says picking up Eren and holding him over her shoulder.

"Right. Armin." Axel says looking at Armin as everyone starts to swing off towards the Wall. Armin stops and gives Axel a confused look.

"What is it?"

"I know you have a plan in your head." Axel says. "What is it?"

"Well," Armin shrugs his shoulders. "It's-It's kinda based on Eren. If he could do all this at will."

"I'm listening." Axel says.

"You know the big boulder right?"

"Yeah." Axel smiles. "You were thinking that if Eren could transform at will, he could go Titan and put that boulder in the breach?"

"Exactly." Armin smiles. "We shouldn't be talking about that now."

"Right." Axel nods. "We should focus on the task at hand. Getting the hell up outta here." Axel laughs and swings away with Armin right behind him.

* * *

Everyone gets to the Wall and starts getting lowered into the interior.

"Glad we're safe." Axel says.

"Until that big green bastard shows up." Jean says. "Then we're all screwed."

"Something tells me he's not gonna come." Axel smiles as he hangs his head over and closes his eyes. "He'd have one hell of a fight before-" Axel gasps as he sees what they're getting lowered into.

"Axel?" Mikasa says not letting go of Eren. "You okay?"

"We got trouble." Axel says looking back at everyone. "Soldiers are down there lined up for battle."

"Why are they doing that?" Reiner says looking shocked.

"Eren…" Jean says looking down at all the soldiers. "Holy shit…that's a lot of soldiers…"

"They must've seen Eren get out of that Titan…" Armin says.

"Any plans?"

"All of you guys leave." Mikasa says. "You guys don't have to fight back. I'll stay with Eren."

"I will too!" Armin says.

"I will too!" Axel says.

"No." Bertolt says. "It'll be worse if you do it too Axel."

"What?"

"You kinda do have a bad temper." Armin says in all niceness. "You'd kill everyone if you get angry enough."

Axel remembers him getting angry with Bertolt and almost transforming at HQ.

"Yeah…" Axel sighs. "You're right. Is that it?"

"Yeah. They're probably going to make the rest take a silent order." Annie says.

"I wish you three good luck." Reiner says as they reach the ground.

Everyone is silent for a full minute staring at each other. Kitts breaks the silence.

"Cadets! Step away from the Titan!"

"He's not a Titan!" Mikasa yells.

"Mikasa. Quiet." Axel says quietly. "You're gonna get us all killed."

"Stop whispering!" Kitts yells angrily. "Whatever you're whispering about, I order you to stop!"

"Sir!" Jean yells. "I wish to take the silent command!"

"As would I!" Reiner yells.

"All cadets willing to take the silent command walk away from the Titan!"

Axel, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie walk away from Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Axel looks back and nods as he thinks that this is the last time he'll see them all.

* * *

*A few minutes later*

Axel and the others are with the remaining cadets on the other side of the Wall waiting for any news.

"Hey, Jean!" Ymir yells as she looks at Jean. "Where'd Mikasa go? Wasn't she with you?"

"I wish I could tell you." Jean says.

"What do you mean?" Connie says looking confused.

"We were given the silent command." Axel sighs.

"Really?" Krista says looking shocked.

"Yeah." Jean says drinking some more water. "It's crazy. How can they tell us NOT to tell anyone about what we saw? How can they expect anyone to not tell anyone?"

"They don't." Axel sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Once they determine whether Eren's a threat or not, they're coming straight for us." Reiner says leaning on a Wall.

"So you mean," Jean turns around to them. "If Eren dies, we ALL die?"

"Yep." Axel says. "That's why they got our names."

"Should've told them fake names." Reiner says.

"It wouldn't have helped." Jean laughs. "Aren't we ALL in the top ten?"

"They could've identified any one of us."

_BOOM!_

Everyone jumps up as a giant boom comes from near the water gate.

"That came from inside the Wall…" Jean says looking confused.

"Did they kill Eren…?" Axel says.

"That's Titan smoke!" A cadet yells.

"Was that cannon fire?" Another cadet yells.

"They killed him…" Reiner says. Reiner swings up and heads in that direction. Annie, Bertolt, Jean, and Axel follow him. When they get there, they see a giant Titan skeleton holding it's hand out.

"What the…?" Jean says.

"It's a Titan Skeleton?" Reiner says looking confused.

_Eren must've used it to block the cannon from Mikasa and Armin. _Axel thinks._ Pretty smart. It_ _looks like he knows a thing or two about transforming. How the hell can he NOT know about us then?_

"Don't move!" Kitts yells. "Everyone stay where you are! Cannon squad! Get that thing reloaded!"

"What the…?" Armin says looking up at the Titan bones. "We were trying to run…where did the skel-"

"Armin." Mikasa says looking at Armin. "Nothing should matter. All we need to know is that Eren did this for us."

"Right." Armin says nodding.

"Guys!" Eren says running around the Titan. "Are you guys okay?"

Armin and Mikasa look shocked and confused as Eren breathes heavily.

"I'm confused too!" Eren says reading their facial expressions. "It's already starting to evaporate…" Eren looks at the soldiers. "They probably can't see us…we gotta get outta here while we have the chance. Once this smoke clears…we're done…" Eren looks up at the Titan skeleton. "After all. I can understand. We have a minute to spare. We need to come up with something. Quick."

"Bertolt." Axel says sighing. "I'm sorry about the fight at Headquarters."

"Why are you apologizing?" Bertolt says.

"Clearing my mind." Axel says as he draws his swords.

"Axel…" Reiner says looking at Axel. "What are you doing?"

"None of you follow me." Axel says getting ready to pull the trigger to his ODM gear.

"Are you crazy?" Jean yells. "If we lose you, we'll lose any chance of regaining Trost!"

"No." Axel says. "Armin has a plan for Eren. I just need to help Eren and Mikasa know it."

"Axel…please don't go!" Annie yells.

Axel pulls the trigger and latches onto the Wall. Axel zips by as all soldiers look up at him.

"Shoot that man down!" Kitts yells.

"What?" Eren says standing up. "What's happening?"

A soldier shoots at Axel, before Axel realizes it, his arm explodes in blood. He hits the Wall hard and falls into the smoke of Eren's Titan. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin see Axel fall on the ground with a bloody arm and they run to see if he's okay.

"Damn it…" Axel says. Axel stops his arm from regenerating so they won't find out.

"Axel?" Armin says kneeling down to him.

"So this is what pain feels like?" Axel laughs before stopping in pain.

"Are you okay?" Eren says looking shocked.

"I'm fine…"

"Axel…you're not okay…" Mikasa says looking at his arm.

"Trust me. I am." Axel says sitting up in pain. "Besides, I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?"

"Armin-Ack!" Axel grabs his arm in pain. "Son of a bitch!" Axel looks up in pain and tries to continue. "Armin said that he has a plan for Eren."

"What do you mean?" Eren says looking confused. "What kind of plan?"

"A plan to use your Titan powers." Armin says. "I didn't know if you could do it at will but now that I do I need to think some more."

"You may wanna hurry the thinking up." Axel says hearing them finish loading the cannon. "Our time is limited."

"I know what to do…" Armin says. "I have to go out there and talk to them."

"What?" Eren says looking at him. "Are you insane?"

"It's the only way." Armin says looking confident. "I'll just have to think as I go."

"I'll-I'll come with you…" Axel says regaining some strength.

"You're too weak Axel." Armin says standing up. Armin starts to walk out of the fog with his maneuver gear detached. He walks out to see everyone scared as they all point their guns at him.

* * *

**I'm afraid to tell everyone that likes this story that I won't be updating a chapter for a while. I'm studying for a lot of exams coming up so I'm gonna have to devote most of my time to that. Thank you guys for supporting me and make sure you check up on the stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the next chapter._**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

"Halt!" Kitts yells. "Stop right where you are!"

"Eren is not our enemy!" Armin yells as he puts his hands in the air. "We're willing to cooperate with Military personnel to give you any information we-!"

"Stop trying to cooperate!" Kitts yells louder. "Don't even try it! We have seen this monsters true form!"

"Damn it…" Axel says sitting up. "They're not even gonna let him talk."

"He's got this." Eren says looking confident.

"If they let him speak." Axel adds.

"Come on Armin…" Mikasa says.

"Show us proof that he's not hostile or we'll blow him back to hell where he came from!"

"We don't need any proof!" Armin widens his eyes as he remembers other Titans attacking Eren in his Titan form. He looks up more confident. "It doesn't matter what we see him as!"

"What are you talking about?" Kitts says still looking angry but confused.

"Hundreds of soldiers saw Eren in his Titan form killing other Titans! Not only did he attack them, the Titans see Eren as their prey also! Like one giant human!"

Soldiers start to remember seeing Eren.

"The kid's got a point." A soldier says.

"Maybe he's right. We can use him someho-"

"Silence!" Kitts says looking at the soldiers lowering their guard. "Prepare to attack! Don't be persuaded by his lies! The Titans behavior has always been a mystery!"

Soldiers come to their senses and raise their guard again, pointing their guns and swords back to Armin. Armin widens his eyes.

_I…I failed._ Armin thinks. _They're too scared to reason with…This may be…the last time we see each other._ Armin looks back. Armin looks surprised as he sees Eren smile and nod to him. He gains confidence and looks back at them while saluting.

"I am a soldier!" Armin yells as a tear falls down his cheek. "NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME PROUDER THAN TO DIE FOR A NOBLE CAUSE!"

"He's…he's got nothing left." Axel says looking surprised.

"He's using his last technique…" Eren says raising his thumb to his mouth.

Axel looks at Eren doing this and makes a blade come out of his ring. He sets his thumb right on the blade to prepare.

"If we used his Titan ability, I believe that we can do it! We could take Trost back, and maybe even Wall Maria!" Armin yells. Soldiers start to lower their guard a little. "For humanity's glory…and what little time I have left…I WILL STAND BY HUMANITY'S SIDE!" Armin holds his breath as a long silence comes over the place.

"He's serious about this." A soldier says.

"Sir." Ian says. "Maybe you should highly consider-"

"QUIET!" Kitts says as everyone goes quiet.

Kitts starts to raise his hand. Axel pricks his thumb a little to make blood come out, Eren puts his thumb closer to his mouth, and Mikasa raises her swords. Armin holds his breath even more as Kitts' hand goes all the way up. Before Kitts can give the command, Pixis comes behind him and holds his arm.

* * *

"I think that's enough." Pixis says lowering his arm.

"Commander Pixis…?" Kitts says.

"Look at that salute." Pixis says looking at Armin. "I just got here and I already know our situation. Gather our forces. I think we should consider listening to him."

"Did-Did we live…?" Axel says widening his eyes.

"I think we did…" Mikasa says.

"Good…" Axel says before seeing that his arm is completely healed. "Hm." Axel says. "It only grazed my arm badly."

"Really?" Eren says looking at Axel. "We just escape death and you worry about you're arm?"

"Hey, now that we're alive, we might as well right?" Axel says laughing. Eren and Mikasa smile and sigh as Armin drops to the ground, finally releasing his breath.

* * *

Axel, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren are sitting with Commander Pixis discussing a plan.

"You see sir." Armin says. "I came up with a plan to use Eren's powers for good."

"And how do you plan that?" Pixis says. Armin looks at Axel and nods.

"Well," Axel says. "The plan is to use Eren's Titan power to lift that giant boulder near the gate and put it in the gate."

"Really?" Pixis says.

"Well," Armin says sighing. "Sadly, it's a lot more easier said than done. I've been thinking of a plan since I found out that he could do it at will."

"And how long have you known?"

"30 minutes ago." Armin says. "When he saved us from the cannon ball."

"Hm." Pixis says. "You've grabbed my interest. Go on."

"Well, since most Titans are attracted to large groups of people, we could send most people to the other side of the city, away from the boulder." Armin says pointing to the map and looking up. "Meanwhile, we could send Eren along the other side of the Wall with a few squads of elites to support him."

"Hm." Pixis says thinking.

"We understand if you think it's stupid." Axel sighs.

"To be honest, the entire idea makes me sick to my stomach." Pixis says standing up. "But what have we got to lose?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Pixis tells everyone about Eren and the plan. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Axel are sitting down waiting for the command to leave.

"Hey, Axel." Eren says looking up at Axel. "You sure you're able to fight?"

"Yeah." Axel says moving his arm. "My arms perfect."

"That's great." Armin says.

"Eren." Mikasa says.

"No Mikasa." Eren says closing his eyes. "There's no way you can do it. You're assigned to the bait."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Mitchell, Ackerman." Ian says walking up to all of them. "You two will be assigned to the group with Eren. We need your expertise."

"Really?" Axel says standing up.

"Yep. Let's move out."

"Hey Armin," Eren says standing up. "Don't die on me all right?"

"Right." Armin says standing up. "You either."

* * *

Axel, Eren, Mikasa, and the rest of the elite squad are running along the Wall heading for the boulder.

"Hey, kid." Mitabi says running beside Eren. "You sure you can control that Titan?"

"I can." Eren says. "I know I can."

"You do realize that if you fail," Rico says looking forward. "You'll ruin everything. Just remember that everyone's putting their life on the line for you."

_Shit._ Axel thinks as he hears this. Axel starts to remember his training as a Titan shifter before him, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner all came to the Walls.

* * *

_"See here." The Instructor says pointing to a drawing of a Titan. "No man has ever tried transforming three times without going off."_

_"So what you're saying is that you can transform 2 times successfully?" Bertolt says raising his hand._

_"Yes." The Instructor says. "Once you all learn to control your powers, you'll be able to get out of your first Titan without being exhausted. You'll also be able to have weapons with you."_

_"Really?" Axel says taking notes._

_"Yes." The Instructor says. "Now, lets review."_

* * *

_Damn it. Axel says as he sees the boulder. He's going to go Rogue…he'll attack the nearest thing to him…that means. Axel looks at his ring. I'm gonna have to transform…_

"We're in the vicinity of the boulder!" Ian screams. "Switch to ODM gear!"

Axel stops to shoot off the green signal. He looks as everyone jumps off, he shoots the green signal in the air and follows everyone.

"Axel!" Ian says. "Make sure Eren doesn't go Rogue!"

"Yes Sir!" Axel screams as he goes under a building. _That's gonna be hard…_

As Eren gets closer and closer, he thinks about what everyone said to him. He sees the boulder and transforms into a Titan. Axel lands on a building near when Mikasa lands near Axel.

"He's not as big as I thought he'd be." Mikasa says looking at Eren yell.

"Yeah, proportions aren't on his side." Axel says.

"But based on determination, he's got this. Big time."

Eren stops looking and turns around to Axel and Mikasa. Axel widens his eyes as Eren walks to them.

"Eren?" Mikasa says.

"Mikasa! MOVE!" Axel says as he pushes Mikasa out of the way before Eren hits Axel hard. Mikasa hits a building and gets up.

"Axel!" Mikasa says. She looks at Eren and jumps before Eren can hit her. "Eren! Snap out of it!"

"I knew it." Rico says before getting a red smoke signal out and shooting it.

"He's gone…" Ian says. "Check on Mitchell!"

"Eren!" Mikasa says as she gets in Eren's face. "Stop this! You killed Axel! Snap out of it!"

"Mitchell!" Mitabi says looking at Axel's bloody body. "Come on Damnit!" Mitabi says as he looks at Axel's lifeless eyes. "Damn…he's gone…"

"Ackerman! Watch out!" Ian says as Eren's hand regenerates. Eren tries to hit Mikasa but Mikasa jumps out of the way, making Eren knock himself out. Eren falls on the boulder and slouches over, making his nape visible.

"Damn…" Rico says as Mikasa lands near them. "I knew it was a lost cause. All we did was find out he was a Titan and lost a great soldier. Ian, give the command so we can go…"

Ian stays quiet as everyone looks at him.

"Come on Ian!" Mitabi yells.

"Captain!" A soldier yells. "We got two Titans heading towards us! A 10-meter and a 6-meter!"

"Heads up!" Another soldier yells. "We got a 12 meter heading right for us!"

"We're done." Mitabi says. "It's over. Look at him! You honestly think we have a chance if we stay here?"

"Damnit yes!" Ian says. "He's the only thing we've got!"

* * *

"They failed?" Marco says. Armin looks down and thinks.

"Eren…" Armin says. He detaches the gas from him and starts running.

"Hey! Where you going?" Marco says.

"To see what's going on!"

* * *

"Ian! Snap out of it!" Mitabi yells. "What are you waiting for? Give us the order so we can leave! It's not your fault. It was destined to fail!" Mikasa looks angry. "Was it worth a shot? Sure, but we lost Axel because of it! He would've been a great soldier!" Mitabi starts to walk away.

"Wait." Ian says. He turns to Mikasa and nods. "Team Rico, take out the 12 meter Titan on the left. Team Mitabi and I will handle the other two."

"Are you nuts?" Rico says. "We gotta get the hell outta here!"

"Maybe I am." Ian says. "But we're not leaving the kid defenseless against these things! Our job now is to keep all Titans off of him. He's special. We can't just let him die. Whether we like it or not, he's our only chance for survival."

"He's the entire reason countless soldiers died because of!" Rico says. "Not to even mention Mitchell, who was 10 soldiers put together!"

"I know this!" Ian yells. "We will all fight down to the last man! If that's what it takes…" Mitabi and Rico looks shocked that he's saying this.

"You can't be serious!" Mitabi says. "Just look at him!"

"Yeah, I'm looking at him. And I see hope!" Ian yells. "How many times can we say that we have actual hope? I'm the one willing to put thousands of lives, including my own, on the line for humanity! We can't afford a retreat! Just look at us…always on the run…don't you want us to be the one's running after them?" Mitabi and Rico relax a little as they get what Ian's saying. "Don't you want to even try? Well, do you?"

"I do…" Rico says looking down. She turns around and starts walking away. "My team will handle the 12 meter Titan."

Ian looks shocked to see Rico agreeing with him.

"Well," Mitabi says. "Let's take out the other two." Mitabi swings away.

"Thank you captain." Mikasa says.

"No need." Ian says. "To be honest, I was terrified about what you were going to do." Ian draws his swords and sighs. "You're free to do what you want. Make use of that inborn skill. Axel saw it in you, don't make his death be in vain."

"Yes sir." Mikasa says saluting.

"Go try and save the man you love." Ian says before he swings away. Mikasa blushes slightly and looks at Eren.

_He's not regenerating. _Mikasa thinks to herself. _Please be okay Eren._

* * *

**_"The last time I checked, I was in charge." Axel said._**

**_"You don't deserve it." Bertolt says looking angry. "We all know this."_**

**_"But who still did it?" Axel remarks._**

**_"And what the hell are you going to do? Pipsqueak."_**

**_"You and me both know that I could kick your ass any day. Any time. Titan, or Human." Axel utters as he walks away from Bertolt. _**

* * *

**_"Why?" Bertolt says pushing Axel._**

**_"Because it's all because of you that we're all in this mess," Axel pushes Bertolt. Bertolt hits the wall. "It's you're fault that most of the 104_****_th_****_ cadet squad is dead, and it's ALL you're fault that most of humanity is doomed!"_**

**_"Axel! Calm down!"_**

**_"NO!" Axel says. His eyes glow a faint green and his skin starts to look a little like Titan's skin. _**

_He and him are always fighting._ Axel thinks to himself as his body starts to steam. _Can't we be friends...?_

* * *

Armin lands on a building and sees that Eren's Titan body is knocked out.

"Eren?" Armin says looking confused.

**_Eren yawns as he looks up. He sees that he's in his house with his mother, Mikasa, and his father. He smiles as he sees that all that was a dream._**

**_"So glad I was just sleeping." Eren says._**

Mikasa kills a Titan and sighs. She looks to see that more Titans are coming.

"Mikasa!" Armin yells as he lands on Eren's nape.

"Armin?" Mikasa says as she looks and sees Armin. "Armin! What are you doing?"

"What happened?" Armin says. "Why is he like this?"

"Stay back! He's dangerous! He killed Axel!"

"He-He killed Axel…?" Armin says looking at the nape. Armin looks at the nape until he realizes that Eren emerged from the nape of the Titan last time. He draws his swords.

"Armin!" Mikasa yells. "What are you doing?"

"Eren last emerged from the nape of the Titan!" Armin says as he puts his sword to the nape. "Maybe I can snap him out of it. It won't kill him…"

"No Armin! Stop!"

"We'll be fine!" As long as I don't hit the center…" Armin says. Armin takes a deep breath as he jams his sword into Eren's nape, hitting Eren's human arm and making his Titan form scream in pain.

"Armin!" Mikasa yells taking a step forward.

"I'm fine!" Armin says. "Just focus on protecting Eren!"

"That's the thing I'm most worried about!" Mikasa yells gesturing to the Titans. "There's too many of them!" It'd only be a matter of time before-"

"Ackerman!" Ian yells. "There's one about to pounce on Jaeger!"

"I'm on it!" Mikasa says. "Be careful Armin!"

"Eren!" Armin yells. "Come on! We're all getting killed out here! Get it together! You killed Axel!"

**_"Who's Axel…?" Eren says looking out the window to see Armin beating on it. "Seriously Armin, calm down."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Hey! Axel!" Bertolt yells. Axel turns around and smiles at Bertolt._**

**_"What is it?" Axel says as Bertolt runs up to him._**

**_"We're going to know which one of us will lead the mission tomorrow…"_**

**_"Yep." Axel says smiling. "No matter what happens, we're going to be friends forever right?" Bertolt looks at Axel and smiles. _**

**_"Right." Bertolt and Axel high five and start to walk towards their homes._**

* * *

Axel wakes up and looks around. He rubs his face to see that he's in a crater in a roof.

_Holy crap._ Axel says. _Eren could've killed me. _As Axel's thinking, he starts hearing giant footsteps. He looks as Eren, with a giant boulder on his back, starts walking towards the gate. Axel stands up and looks worried. _A Titan might come through the gate. Damn, my gas tanks are losing gas fast. Must've punctured a hole when he hit me. Better save what little I have!_

* * *

"Mitabi!" Ian yells as a giant rock crushes Mitabi.

"Damn it!" Mikasa yells.

"Stay on the ground! Make the Titans focused on you!"

"Help!" A soldier yells loudly as a Titan puts him in its mouth.

"I got him!" Ian yells.

_I feel like. _Eren thinks as he keeps walking. _Like this rock…is going to crush me…_

Ian grabs the soldier and pulls him out of the Titan's mouth, but before Ian can jump out, the Titan grabs him and fixes him so that only his head is sticking out. Mikasa widens her eyes as blood spurts out the Titans head; a head falls on the ground as Mikasa closes her eyes and looks in front of her.

"We got one more!" Mikasa says as she draws her swords.

"Out of the way!" Rico screams as she cuts the Titan's eye, making the Titan get off guard.

"I got this!" Mikasa screams.

"MOVE!" Axel screams as he comes out of nowhere. Axel cuts the Titans neck and pulls the trigger, only to find out that he doesn't have any gas left.

"Axel…?" Mikasa says looking shocked. Axel almost falls into the trench but grabs onto the bridge and starts to breathe heavily.

"Get back! This is going to be big!" Axel screams, as Eren gets closer to the gate.

The sound of Eren's footsteps echo throughout the entire city, as Eren gets closer. Axel smiles as Eren screams loudly, violently wedging the boulder in the gate. Axel flies back and lands on the ground. Axel looks up and smiles as he realizes that humanity has won their first battle.

"Come on!" Armin yells as he sees two Titans heading towards him. "We have to get Eren!"

"What about Axel?" Mikasa yells.

"We have to get Eren before anything else!" Armin says as they all run towards him. Armin gets on top of the Titan and starts to pull Eren out of it.

"How is he?" Mikasa says.

"He's fused in with the Titan!" Armin says still pulling. "His skin's as hot as fire!"

"We have to cut him." Rico says.

"Wait! We don't know what that'll d—"

Before Mikasa could finish, Rico cuts Eren out, causing Eren and Armin to fall. Once Armin looks up, he sees two Titans standing right above them. Eren opens his eyes to see than in an instant, both the Titans are dead. Everyone watches as Captain Levi, of the Scouts, lands on the dead Titans. He turns to everyone and sighs.

"Listen closely kiddos." Levi says. "This is the part where you tell me what exactly is it that I'm looking at…"

* * *

One day later, Axel is on top of the Wall reloading a cannon when Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie come up to him.

"Hey Axel," Reiner says. "We need you for something."

"Oh," Axel says. "Sure. Hey Connie!"

"Huh?" Connie says looking up.

"Do you mind taking over my shift?"

"Oh yeah, sure Axel." Connie says getting up.

"What is it guys?"

"This is bad Axel…" Reiner says.

"What is?"

"They have two Titans in captivity." Bertolt says.

"What?" Axel says. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I don't know," Annie says. "But I don't like this at all."

"I don't either." Bertolt says. "It'd be a matter of time before they learn more and more."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Axel says.

"Really?" Bertolt says looking angry. "You honestly think that humans have a chance beyond these godforsaken Walls?"

"You know what Bertl?" Axel says as he starts to walk back to the cannons. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Getting tired of what?" Bertolt says as he grabs Axel's arm. Axel turns around and pushes his hand off him.

"I'm getting tired of you!" Axel says. "When we were kids, you cared about life, you never yelled, you never screamed, and you were so damned scared of fighting that every single time we came to a disagreement, YOU were the one that gave up!" Bertolt widens his eyes as Axel makes him remember all that. "Even now you still do it. You don't even talk to anyone besides us! Everyone sees you as a coward Bertolt! A weak, stupid, coward! But we know the actual you. The weak, stupid, coward who just so happens to have Titan powers!"

"Axel!" Annie says. "Shut up! Someone's going to hear us."

"No one can hear us. These damn cannons are so loud they wouldn't hear it if one of us transformed."

"We're getting off task." Reiner says.

"Right." Axel sighs as he looks at Bertolt. "You want me to be heartless? Fine. Annie, take someone's ODM gear. Leave no witnesses."

"What do yo—"

"Kill the person." Axel says. "And kill anyone who saw it. I don't care who it is. Just make sure that they're dead."

"Then what?" Annie says.

"Find those two Titans and kill them." Axel says. "Use your own ODM gear."

"Why her own?" Bertolt says. "Won't they inspe—"

"I was going to say something if you wouldn't shut the hell up for once." Axel says looking at Bertolt. Bertolt backs away from Axel. "Now, I say use your own ODM gear cause that's when you'll use the person's ODM gear for the inspection."

"Good idea Axel." Reiner says. "But what about Eren?"

"We'll worry about him when we get to that point." Axel says. Axel looks at Annie. "And to make it fun, kill someone in the 104th cadet core."

"Why?" Annie says.

"I said to make it fun." Axel smiles he turns around. Axel walks towards the cannons, feeling terrible for what he said.

* * *

Another day goes by and all of the Titans in Trost are dead. Everyone is now trying to identify any dead soldiers within the city. Axel is walking around in an alley looking for any dead bodies when he hears crying. Axel turns around looking confused as he sees a door to a cellar, the closer he gets to the cellar, the louder the crying gets. He opens the cellar to find a 4-year-old blonde haired boy look up in shock at him. Axel looks shocked to see that there was still a civilian here the entire time.

"Who are you?" Axel says looking confused.

"I'm…I'm Thomas…" Thomas says in a quiet voice. "Are they gone…?"

"Who?" Axel says looking confused.

"The Titans…" Thomas says. Thomas starts crying some more.

"How did you get here?"

"Me…me and my daddy were playing outside…and I heard a big boom noise." Thomas says crying. "Daddy told me to stay here and don't make a sound. He told me he would come to get me…"

"Come on." Axel holds out his hand and the kid backs away. "They're all gone kid."

"They…they are?" Thomas says. His blue eyes lighten when Axel nods. Thomas grabs onto Axel's hand. Axel pulls Thomas out and holds him in his arm.

"Are you hurt?" Axel says.

"No…" Thomas says. "Except…my tummy hurts…"

"Not surprised." Axel says walking out of the alley. "You haven't eaten in a while. I'm going to make sure you get food and your father. Okay?"

"Mm-hm." Thomas says nuzzling his face into Axel's jacket.

"Go ahead and wipes those tears away." Axel laughs. "You're Dad is fine."

"They are?"

"Yep. No civilians were killed so I'm sure you're Dad is fine. Trust me."

Thomas smiles before looking confused as he sees the emblem on his sleeve. "Are you a soldier?"

Axel stops and looks around. "Sure am. Have you ever flown before?"

"N-No." Thomas says.

"Well," Axel says smiling. "Hold on tightly."

Thomas holds to Axel as tightly as he can. Axel wraps his arm around Thomas as he swings up high.

"Wow!" Thomas screams. "We're up high!"

"Yep. Get ready for a landing!" Axel smiles as he lands on top of Wall Rose.

"We're on the Wall!" Thomas says looking over Trost. "I've never been on the Wall! It's so big!"

"Yeah." Axel says smiling as Thomas' eyes lighten up.

"Axel?" Pixis says looking confused. Thomas turns to Pixis and nuzzles into Axel jacket some more. "What are you doing here?"

"I found this kid." Axel says. "He was hiding in a cellar in Trost."

"Really now?" Pixis says looking at Thomas.

"He lost his dad when the Colossal Titan appeared. I was wondering if someone could help him find him."

"You can't help?" Thomas says.

"Sorry." Axel says. "I gotta do soldier stuff." Thomas starts to cry a little and Axel sighs. "I'm gonna stay with you until we can find your dad."

"You promise?" Thomas says smiling.

"I promise." Axel smiles.

"I'm sure we can find his father." Pixis says. "Follow me."

Pixis, Axel, and Thomas go to the gate of Wall Rose to see Thomas' father. Thomas' father runs to Thomas and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you found him!" Thomas' father says looking up to Axel. "Where did you find him?"

"He was listening to you're command sir." Axel smiles. "I found him in the cellar of your home."

"You are amazing Thomas." Thomas' father says smiling at Thomas. Thomas smiles and turns to Axel.

"You okay kid?" Axel says as Thomas walks to him.

"I'm fine." Thomas smiles as Axel kneels down to his face. "What's your name?"

"Axel." Axel says. Thomas wraps his arms around Axel's neck and hugs him.

"Thank you Axel." Thomas says crying in joy. Axel looks surprised as he realizes what he did.

"You're welcome." Axel says hugging him back. "Thomas." Axel looks at Thomas and smiles. "You better go with your Dad. He'll take you to get food."

"Right." Thomas says. Thomas takes off his necklace and hands it to Axel. Axel looks at it to see that it's a hand carved sculpture of the Wings of Freedom.

"You made this?"

"Mm-hm." Thomas says. "My father helped me."

"Pretty good Thomas." Axel says smiling as he stands up.

"Axel?"

"Yeah Thomas?"

"I wanna be like you when I grow up!" Thomas says as his eyes widen in joy.

"Don't worry." Axel says saluting. "With that determination, you'll be able to take back Wall Maria all by yourself."

"Thanks Axel!" Thomas says as he runs off. "For everything!"

_With determination like that, _Axel thinks as he turns around_. Humanity still has a chance._


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Get ready for a few changes in future chapters. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jean starts walking around until he sees a dead body that looks familiar. He widens his eyes, as he knows who he is.

"M-Marco…?" Jean says quietly as he stares at Marco's grim expression. "He…He was nowhere to be found…how did he…?" Jean says turning around.

"If you have a name for this one," A nurse says walking up to Jean.

"Name…?" Jean says looking at her.

"Please, it's only a matter of time before an epidemic happens. We are the first defense against that. You can mourn your friend when we get done with the bodies."

Jean widens his eyes as he sees blood dripping from the corpse.

"He was a member of the 104th…he was ranked I the top 10…his name…was Marco Bott…"

"Bott." The Nurse says as she writes his name down. "Thank you cadet. Please continue."

* * *

Mikasa and Armin sit beside each other as they wait for Axel. Axel steps out and looks at both of them. Axel smiles as both of them stand up.

"What are you?" Mikasa says. Axel looks confused. "I saw you get crushed Axel! You can't recover that fast!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Axel says looking confused. "I pushed you out of the way and also moved myself."

"Then why was your gear malfunctioning?" Armin says. "Your ODM gear was so damaged, it fell completely apart!"

"That was an accident." Axel says smiling while rubbing the back of his head. "I hit the Wall by accident and-"

"Cut the crap Axel." Mikasa says. "Either you're going to tell us." Mikasa draws her swords. "Or we're going to have to make you."

"Really?" Axel says laughing. "You guys honestly think that I'm a threat? I've been with you guys for five years!"

"No one can just miraculously get up after getting violently smashed by a Titan!" Rico says as she turns the corner. "You're a great soldier Axel, but we're placing you under arrest for treason."

"What did I d-" Before Axel can finish, someone comes behind him and knocks him out.

* * *

Axel wakes up in a bed. He looks around to see that his hands are chained up. He turns to see Eren right beside him in another bed. Axel gulps as he thinks that he's going to die.

"Hey, you." A voice comes from in front of Axel. He turns to see that it's Commander Ervin from the Recon Corps.

"H-Hey…" Axel says. "Where are we?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Ervin says. "Let's just call it a dungeon."

"Huh…?" Eren says waking up. He turns to Axel. "Axel? Where are we?"

"We're in a dungeon." Axel says. "I think we're about to be executed…"

"Why?" Eren says looking highly confused.

"Because you're Titans." Levi says.

"What?" Eren says turning around and looking surprised. "Commander Ervin…?"

"Yeah." Ervin says. "You two are in the custody of the Military Police."

"Why?" Eren says. "We saved Trost."

"You may have, but you have the ability to transform." Ervin says. "Axel Mitchel is here because he was hit violently by Eren. Then making a miraculous recovery. It appeared that Axel's body wasn't even hit by Eren, but his ODM gear was crushed, losing most of its gas."

Eren turns to Axel and looks shocked.

"It's as if Axel regenerated." Ervin says. "Like a Titan."

"I'm not a Titan!" Axel yells. "I'm human! Just like Eren!"

"I believe that." Ervin says. "It's the people who saw you get hit who don't believe you."

"I hit Axel…?"

"Anyway, onto more important things." Ervin says raising Eren's key in his hand.

"My key!" Eren says.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back." Ervin says. "Let's talk about home, specifically, the doctor's cellar in Shiganshina. I've been informed that the doctor has a secret about the Titans."

"Yes." Eren says.

_A secret? _Axel thinks to himself.

"It's going to be tough to get there, and while we're there, we have to know how to block the hole."

"That's where come in." Levi says.

"Me?" Eren says.

"Yeah, we're planning on using your Titan powers to block the hole in Wall Maria. Then once we do that, we'll go to your house and check out that little secret."

"Really?" Eren says. "What about Axel?"

"He's a very skilled warrior." Levi says. "And that's coming from me."

"We're planning on getting Axel also." Ervin says. "We understand that maybe it was all an understatement. We only have three alive people who actually saw Eren hit Axel."

"Right." Axel says.

"I mean, if you want to join." Ervin says to Axel. Axel starts to remember the original plan.

"Yes sir." Axel says.

"Really?" Eren says turning to him. "I thought you were set on going to the MP's?"

"I was," Axel says. "But now after everything that's happened, me and Bertolt have decided to go to the Scouts with Reiner."

"Wow." Ervin says as he stands up. "I suppose we're fighting for both of them now."

"Right." Levi says. "Leave them to me."

"What?" Eren says.

"Not that I trust either of them," Levi says. "But it's more like trusting myself to deal with them." Axel sits back in fear. "Don't worry, if you're not lying, I'll trust you, until then, you're safety is with us."

* * *

A few hours later, Eren and Axel are sitting beside each other in court. They both have handcuffs and are both on the ground. Mikasa and Armin stand in the witnesses box and look at both of them.

"We shouldn't have betrayed Axel…" Armin says.

"He may be a good soldier," Rico states. "But we can't risk having Wall Rose breached."

"He did help us." Armin says. "If he is a Titan, then he's definitely on our side."

"Never mind Axel." Mikasa says. "He's just a theory. He has more of a chance. I'm more worried about Eren."

"Right. You know they're going to ask you about the attack." Armin says.

"And you can't lie about it," Rico says. "Cause that'll mean if he didn't attack, then he didn't hit Axel, and this whole thing will be a waste of time."

"R-Right…" Mikasa says as everyone goes quiet. The Premier walks in and looks around. He takes his coat off and sits down. He stares at both of the boys and clears his throat as he looks at the papers.

"All Right." The Premier says. "We are here today to see the case of Axel Mitchell and Eren Jaeger. Apparently, Mr. Jaeger is accused of having a power that can make him transform into a Titan, and Mr. Mitchell is accused of regenerating his body like a Titan after Eren Jaeger went Rogue and smashed him into a roof." The Premier looks up. "Before we start, either of you would like to say anything?"

Eren and Axel keep looking down, as everyone grows quiet.

"Very well," The Premier says looking at Nile. "The reason we are here because both the Military Police and the Scout Regiment are fighting for custody over these two. Nile, you start with your reason for custody."

"Yes sir!" Nile says standing up. "I am Nile Dok, commander of the Military Police. We see Eren Jaeger as a threat and see that he needs to be put down."

"I knew it…" Armin says looking down.

"Axel Mitchell has been seen as a threat also. Knowing that both Eren Jaeger and Axel Mitchell are both useful for humanity," Nile looks at both of them. "But we can't afford it if both of them are Titans and decide to go Rogue."

_Damn._ Axel thinks as he looks up. _If they try to execute me, I'll transform from too much blood loss…it'd be best if I don't say anything…they're beyond the point of no return._

"It says here that Eren Jaeger went Rogue in Trost as they were on a mission to save it." The Premier says. "Even though they were able to make him back into a controlled Titan. He attacked Mikasa Ackerman and Axel Mitchell moved Mikasa out of the way but the hand crushed him. Is Mikasa Ackerman here?"

"Y-Yes sir." Mikasa says standing up.

"Is this true?"

"Y-" Mikasa widens her eyes as she looks at Eren and Axel and remembers what Rico said.

**_"You can't lie about it, cause that'll mean if he didn't attack, then he didn't hit Axel, and this whole thing will be a waste of time."_**

"Yes sir." Mikasa says sighing. Axel looks down as people start to murmur along the courtroom.

"How is he here now?" The Premier says looking at Axel.

"I don't know sir." Mikasa says. "I must also say that Eren saved my life twice."

"When?"

"Once in Trost in his Titan form. He didn't know how to control it. Also when he blocked a cannon ball."

"Right." The Premier says. The Premier turns to Axel and Axel sits up. "Is what she's saying true Axel?"

"Y-Yes…" Axel says. "But I-"

"Preposterous!" Pastor Nick says. "These Titans need to be put down on the spot!"

"Shut up!" Nile says. "You have no place to speak!"

_A cult member?_ Axel says. _What the hell is he even doing here? Apparently they've gained attention since the fall of Wall Maria._

"Silence!" The Premier says hitting the desk. Everyone goes silent. "Now, I've heard that Eren Jaeger along with a few other soldiers saved Trost on their mission."

"Yes sir." Nile says. "All though both Axel and Eren helped during Trost, we still see them as a threat, Eren because he cannot control his Titan ability, and Axel because we do not know of his true intensions."

"Has Axel ever been seen in his Titan form?"

"No sir." Nile states. "But if what the witnesses say, we cannot allow Axel to roam free."

"All right." The Premier says looking towards Ervin. "Ervin. What would you do with these two?"

"Sir." Ervin says saluting. "The Scout regiment would like to have both Eren Jaeger and Axel Mitchell. We believe that Axel is not a Titan and can be a great help. Axel reported to have slayed many Titans that day. Axel is a great soldier. If he dies, humanity has a slimmer chance. We will use Eren for his Titan ability to help us patch up the hole in Wall Maria. We will also use him to kill any and all Titans within the Walls."

"Commander Pixis." The Premier says looking at Pixis. "The Gate of Trost is sealed with a giant rock. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Pixis says. "No one can in, no one can get out."

"We plan on going out from Karanese district. From there we will head to Shiganshina."

"That's insane!" A merchant yells in anger. "Our taxes would be better off sealing the gates than spending it on two teenagers! Come on!"

"Shut your mouth!" Another person yells. "With a Titan and a great soldier we can finally be able to turn the tides on them!"

"We can't afford another failure!" The merchant says.

"Hm, why don't you shut your mouth you worthless pig?" Levi says sitting back in his chair. Everyone looks at Levi in shock. "Do you honestly think the Titans are gonna stand by as we do this? When you say 'we can't afford it', don't you mean your fat, merchant friends? Do you realize that the real people in this world are struggling to get by on this little bit of land we have left?"

"Look, I'm simply saying that we should protect the land we have instead of going and trying to get more."

"Hold your tongue!" Pastor Nick screams. "The Wall is a miracle! A gift from no one else but GOD!"

"That's enough." The Premier says. "Save your outbursts for later. Now, Mr. Jaeger, I have a question for you. As a soldier, you devoted your life for the sake of humanity."

"Yes sir." Eren says quietly.

"Can you still do that with your ability?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Sir!" Nile says. "May I say something?"

"Proceed."

"Might I add that Mikasa Ackerman and Eren jaeger know each other? It says here that the Jaeger family adopted Mikasa Ackerman after her parents were brutally killed. Mikasa was kidnapped, but the kidnappers were killed by Eren Jaeger and herself."

_Whoa._ Axel thinks as he hears people changing their mind. _They really want to kill Eren and me. Maybe I should transform and just make a run for it…_

"Damnit…" Mikasa says looking down. "Why'd they have to bring this up…?"

"They're pulling out everything they've got. They're scared of both their power."

"Although this was self defense, we can't turn our backs on two nine year old children killing three grown men. Knowing all of this, should we really give our money, our manpower, our humanity, for this Titan?"

"Maybe she's a Titan!" The Merchant says in all fear. Everyone turns to Mikasa as she widens her eyes. "Maybe she's a Titan too!"

"She did defend him!" A person says.

"She's not a Titan!" Eren yells in anger.

"Eren…" Axel says looking around in fear. "Shut up…you're gonna get us killed…"

"No…" Eren says. Eren looks up at the merchant. "I'm the one you want to kill! Leave my friends out of the situation!"

"He's defending her! She must be a Titan!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Eren screams as the courtroom goes quiet. "You don't know anything…you're so intent on killing me that you go to innocent people…you're all blind to what's in front of you."

"What do you mean?" Nile says.

"Why does it matter to you?" Eren says looking up.

Axel turns around and widens his eyes to see Levi standing up. Axel turns back around and holds his breath.

"None of you cowards have even seen a Titan!" Eren yells. "Why are you so afraid? There's no sense in having power if you're not gonna use it to fight!" Everyone looks surprised as Eren is yelling. "If you're too scared to fight then fine! LET ME DO IT!"

"Eren!" Axel says in pure fear. "Shut up before they kill you!"

"They already wanna kill me! LET IT BE!" Eren says. "You're all cowards! SO JUST SHUT UP!"

"Eren! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Axel says as his eyes change color for a few seconds. His eyes go back to normal as he sees a foot go across Eren's face. A tooth flies across the floor and hits Axel's knee. Axel watches as Levi is kicking Eren in the face, causing blood to drip on the floor. Everyone goes quiet as Eren lies on the ground with a bloody face as Levi turns to Axel. Axel looks scared as he sees Levi look at him.

"Honestly," Levi says as he looks back down at Eren. "I don't think he needs a good talking to. What he needs is to be taught a lesson. And the best lesson is pain…and you are in the best kicking position right now." Levi starts kicking Eren in the face really hard.

"Stop!" Axel screams. Levi keeps kicking him.

"Wait Levi!" Nile says as Levi kicks Eren and looks at him. "What if he gets angry and transforms?"

"I'm most likely the second only person who will be able to take him down if he goes rogue." Levi says. "To the rest of you, do you really think you could handle him?"

"Sir." Ervin says standing up. "May I speak?"

"Proceed."

"May I suggest taking Eren and Axel on an expedition beyond the Walls as a trial run?"

"Will Axel be in this expedition also?"

"Yes. Axel will go back with the cadets, and when he signs up for the Scouts, he will immediately be placed in the Levi squad."

"Hm." The Premier looks at a damaged Eren. "I agree. The expedition will be taken in a month from now."


	12. Chapter 12

Axel is lying down in his room finishing a very well drawn tree when Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner walk in.

"Are you drawing?" Reiner says laughing.

"Yeah." Axel smiles.

"You haven't done that in a while." Bertolt says quietly. "What happened to you?"

"We haven't seen you in days." Annie says.

"I was in court." Axel says, as everyone looks shocked. Annie widens her eyes as Reiner starts looking around in caution.

"Are they keeping you on watch or something?" Reiner says.

"No." Axel says putting up his journal.

"Why'd you go to court?" Bertolt says leaning on the wall.

"When Eren transformed, he went rogue."

"Really?" Reiner says. "Why would he-"

Everyone pauses as they hear the door creak. They turn to the door to see Armin poking his head in.

"Um, hi?" Armin says quietly.

"Oh, hey Armin." Axel says waving.

"Hey Armin." Reiner says feeling relieved. "What's up?"

"They need all of the cadets for an inspection."

"Inspection for what?" Axel says getting off the bed.

"You guys remember those two Titans in captivity right?"

"Yeah." Reiner says turning towards Armin. "What about them?"

"Someone killed them." Armin says walking out. "Make sure you bring your ODM gear."

"You actually did it?" Axel says looking shocked at Annie.

"You told me to." Annie says stopping in the doorway.

"Wait till you hear who she killed…" Reiner sighs.

"Who'd you kill?" Axel says. Annie ignores Axel's question and walks out without looking back. Axel looks worried as he looks at Reiner.

"We're just gonna let you find out yourself." Reiner says as he walks out with Bertolt. Axel feels sick to his stomach as he begins to wonder who it is.

_What have I done…? _Axel thinks as he sits on the bed and rubs his head. _I gave Annie the order to kill someone. _Axel looks down with a painful look, as his stomach gets weaker. He runs to the trashcan and begins to throw up in pain. Axel feels a tear go down his cheek as he continues to throw up. Axel sits up against the wall as he wipes his mouth.

* * *

**_"Come on Axel!" A man with a gruff voice yells as a young Axel hits the brick wall harder, causing his hand to bleed. _**

**_"I-I can't!" Axel says grimacing. "My hand is bleeding!"_**

**_"Do you want to be able to help the world?"_**

**_"Yes dad bu-"_**

**_"NO BUTS!" Axel's father says smacking Axel hard in the face. Axel falls down before getting kicked in the face by his father. Axel looks up with a bloody mouth and begins to cry. "Do you understand why I hit you Axel?"_**

**_"No…" Axel says still crying. Axel's father grabs Axel by the hair and makes Axel stand up. He kneels down and touches Axel's shoulders. _**

**_"Because my father didn't die for you to be a damn coward!" Axel looks up shocked. "You will be strong, whether I have to beat it on you, or you'll learn it yourself. The leaders of the homeland chose you to be the one that trains to near death to be able to go get the coordinate! Your grandfather had this special power! And you will not underuse his power! You're lucky that they've given us three years to train for it! Do you want to die out there?"_**

**_"N-No…" Axel says sniffling. _**

**_"Don't you ever be a coward Axel. Do what you know you have to do. No one cares what you think. Just do what it takes to get the coordinate. I'm sorry I'm going so hard on you, but they don't know you. They will chew your ass up and spit you out quicker than you can transform."_**

**_Axel stops sniffling and sighs as he looks up angrily._**

**_"I understand…" Axel says looking angrier. _**

**_"Good my son." Axel's dad says standing up. "Now. TRY HARDER!"_**

**_Axel turns to the brick wall and punches it as hard as he can, causing the brick wall to crack greatly. Axel's father smiles as he sees how much Axel has gotten stronger in a short amount of time._**

_Why am I thinking of father now…? _Axel thinks as he begins to change into his uniform. _No one cares what I think. The entire reason we're on this planet is to get the coordinate. I'm going to have to get Eren. _Axel starts walking out with his ODM gear.

* * *

A few days later, Axel is sitting down waiting for everyone to be called onto the stage for choosing when Annie walks up to him.

"Axel?" Annie says. "You've been real quiet. Why does that worry me?"

"It shouldn't…" Axel sighs. "I understand what we have to do to get Eren."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Axel says looking at Annie. "You're going to the MP's all alone."

"What?" Annie says looking shocked. "But, why?"

"Your gonna be the one who gets Eren and takes him back to the homeland. Me, Reiner, and Bertolt will stay behind and escape whenever we can."

"We're splitting up?" Annie says. Axel nods slowly as he sees that Annie's tearing up.

"I know you're upset…"

"Upset…?" Annie says getting angry. "Upset? No…I'm completely pissed off! You've been leading me on for as long as I can remember Axel!"

"What…?" Axel says standing up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know that I'm in love with you Axel!" Annie says. "And you decide to ship me off like yesterday's leftovers?"

"We don't have time for this Annie…" Axel sighs. "I'm sorry to tell you this but this is the easiest way to get Eren."

"But I want to be with yo-"

"I DON'T CARE ANNIE!" Axel yells as his eyes change color for a brief moment. Axel closes his eyes and calms down. "I'm doing what I know I have to do. No one cares what you think. We just have to do what it takes to get Eren…"

Annie makes a straight face and sighs. "You remember before we showed our ranks back in trainee days when you asked me did you change?" Axel sighs as he remembers. "You did change Axel…you became the biggest coward in the history of time." Annie storms off angry as Axel sighs.

"Out of all the people…" Axel says as he rubs his head. "Why'd I have to sound like my father…?"

"Cadets!" A soldier yells. "Time to pick your branch!"

* * *

As the sun goes down, everyone runs in front of a stage where Ervin from the Survey Corps stands on the stage.

"Good evening Cadets." Ervin says pacing across the stage. "I am Ervin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps. We are in charge of the exploration and the eventual reclamation of human territory from Titan-infested lands through the act of setting up small bases, camps, resupply stations, and extra fortifications in available areas outside the walls. Our numbers are low, so we need all the bodies we can get for our nearest mission. My time is limited so let me cut to the chase. Our nearest mission involves Eren Jaeger."

"Eren?" Axel says quietly. "He's going outside the Wall? This'll be easier than I thought."

"Our plan is to head straight for Wall Maria. Just to see if we are able to get him there and back in one piece. Maybe even patch the hole if we have spare time." Ervin stops pacing. "We plan to go to Shiganshina by using this plan I came up with. The plan is that we will go to Shiganshina by using a long-range formation to avoid Titans as much as we can. If we succeed, we will have a sure fire way to Shiganshina. Now, those of you wishing to join another Military branch may go."

Almost everyone starts to leave. Annie walks by Axel without even looking. Axel looks around as he sees what little of the trainees stayed. He sees Reiner and Bertolt and nods. He looks around to see all members of the top ten stayed except for Annie, and most of them are scared. Axel faces forward and feels his heart beating out of his chest as he knows that Annie's probably going to kill all of them in her mission.

* * *

Eren is cleaning out the stables when he looks up and sees Mikasa, and Armin walking outside. He gets excited as he walks outside to Oluo.

"Oluo! Can I go see my friends?"

"Sure kid." Oluo says sighing. "Don't take too long."

"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren yells as they both turn around.

"Eren!" Armin smiles.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa says grabbing Eren's hands. "Did they torture you?"

"I'm fine Mikasa." Eren smiles. "It's actually been pretty cool."

"They're not the only ones who joined." Axel smiles as Eren turns around. Eren shakes Axel hand and looks shocked as he sees people from the top ten.

"You guys joined…?" Eren says.

"Well, yeah." Connie says. "Why else would we be here?"

"Right." Eren smiles. "I'm guessing Jean, Marco, and Annie went to the Military Police then?"

"Well, about that…Marc-"

Before we can finish, Jean walks up to everyone. Eren looks shocked to see Jean as Jean has a depressed look on his face.

"Marco's dead…" Jean says with a straight face.

"W-What…?" Eren says. "How did he die…?"

"No one knows." Jean says looking down. "I found him with half his face missing…he was already dead…"

"It sounds like he was cut by a soldier." Axel says. Axel looks up as he sees everyone looking at him.

"You were in court when he was found." Armin says.

"Yeah, but there's no way a Titan could've bitten him. I saw him on the day we were getting all of the Titans out."

"So…someone killed him…?" Jean says.

"Line up rookies!" Dita says holding a box. "Your uniforms are here!"

As everyone starts to walk towards the box, Reiner grabs Axel by the collar and pulls him back.

"What the hell is you're problem?" Reiner says. "Are you trying to get us discovered?"

"Relax." Axel smiles. "I'm just playing it cool."

"Well play it more hotter," Reiner says. "Your already on watch from Trost. If they find us out we're done for."

"Calm down Reiner." Axel smiles. "Try drinking some tea, it'll unwind you."

"I'm not stressed…"

"Oh yeah, tell that to the vein popping out of your head." Axel smiles as Reiner touches his head to see that there is actually a vein popping out. "You know, if your stressed, maybe you could uh…let off a little steam!" Axel gestures to Krista and Reiner blushes slightly before hitting Axel hard on the back.

"Shut up Axel!" Reiner yells. Axel laughs as he starts to walk towards everyone else. Axel turns to Reiner and smiles.

"You know Reiner?" Axel says. "Try being a friend to people once in a while. It's actually pretty fun."

"Ugh…" Reiner walks by Axel as Axel follows.

* * *

An hour later, everyone is sitting in the dining room. Reiner looks as Axel as Axel talks to everyone else.

"Hey, Eren." Jean says. "I heard that in your Titan form, you tried to crush Mikasa on purpose. Right?"

"Apparently…" Eren sighs. "I tried to kill her…"

"He just thought he was swatting a fly." Mikasa says looking at Jean.

"Apparently?" jean sighs. "Looks like we're giving our lives to someone who thinks he deserves it…"

"Jean." Axel says. "I understand if you don't trust Eren. No one has seen Eren actually control his Titan ability fully." Axel looks at Eren. "Until he can actually get to the point to that, not everyone can fully trust him. But until then, we have to at least try."

"Right." Jean says. Jean turns to Eren. "Do you think you could do it? Could you gain our trust?"

"Y-Yes…" Eren smiles. "I know I will."

A few weeks later, everyone is is Colanith district waiting for the mission to begin.

"Hey Axel." Reiner says giving Axel the code look. "Have you talked to Annie?"

"Yeah. She said she's in the west."

"The West district?" Armin says. "That's odd. What's she doing there?"

"She said she had business." Axel says shrugging his shoulders. "I'd better go to my squad." Axel walks to his squad and sees Eren. Axel nods as he sees all the civilians around.

"Where were you?" Levi says to Axel without turning around. "I was about to come and find you."

"Sorry sir." Axel says getting to his horse. "I had to talk with a few of my friends."

"These aren't your training days anymore Axel." Levi says.

"I understand. I promise it wont happen again."

Everyone looks up as they hear the bell ring. The Gate starts to open slowly as Axel feels his heart beating very fast.

"LETS GO!" Ervin yells from the front as everyone starts to ride out. "THE 57TH MISSION HAS NOW STARTED! MOVE OUT SOLDIERS!"


End file.
